Silent Screams
by mellarkarry
Summary: Traitors. Criminals. That's what they say about Avoxes. But are they really what they say? The untold story of Lavinia, the Avox.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I've had this idea for a while and decided to try it out, so hope you like it!**

**Summary: Traitor. Criminals. That's what they say about Avoxes. But were they always like that? The story of Lavinia, the Avox.**

"I can't take it anymore, Caius. I can't."

The red- headed girl said tiredly as she slouched down on a rock. Her dark brown eyes were filled fear and fatigue. Her ribs stuck out from her torn shirt and her body was decorated with deep cuts and bruises.

"We've come so far and risked too much; I'm not letting you give up now."

The pale skinned man had in his hands a blunt knife and an equally torn shirt to the girl. His dirty blonde hair had several bald patches and had a huge gash down his left arm. Although the girl's eyes reflected fear, his shone determination and boldness.

"Lavinia, you've got to carry on. I told you that it was going to be tough and tiresome, but we've risked too much to go back. If you want to go back, now's the time to go, but I won't be coming with you. I'm not walking back with my head down to that hellhole," said the man harshly.

The girl let a tear slip down her rugged face and whispered, "Do you not miss anything about home? Anything?"

The man tensed up and gripped his knife even tighter. "If you're going to sit here reminisce your past, you can choose between me killing you or you keeping your mouth shut for the rest of the way. In case you forgot, you _chose_ to come with me; I didn't force you to come along. I didn't even _want_ you to come, knowing you were going to react like this, but you _begged_ to tag along. So shut up, and let's get a move on."

The girl got up slowly and limped ahead of the man. She walked in front of him so he wouldn't see the steady flow of tears that were pouring out from her eyes. But the man sensed it and stopped in his path. His eyes softened while he gently placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Lavinia, don't cry. Please don't. You know that I still care for you. I just don't like seeing you hurt, okay? Although I meant all that I said, I do hope you realize that it's for your own good. I had no intention of hurting your feelings. I didn't want you to come along, because there was always that danger of you getting captured, and I wouldn't want to live with myself if I let that happened. I promise; just a few more days, and we'll be in the promised land," the man said quietly.

The girl sniffled and murmured an apology. She continued walking along the forest floor with the man trailing protectively behind her.

Smoke rose from chimneys from her peripheral vision and the smell of coal could be smelt. And if you looked close enough, you could make out the faint lines of the fence that kept the citizens inside.

The man whistled a simple 4- note tune and paused. Then choruses of mockingjays replied with their light, cheerful voices. They both smiled, which had been something both have not been doing much of.

Suddenly, the mockingjays stopped abruptly. The man and the girl froze in their position, terror flooding their face.

"Oh no, no, not good… Lavinia, RUN."

Both broke into a blistering sprint in whatever direction they were faced. Who knew what they were running from?

Their breaths were short and labored, with every step they winced in pain. Their hurried footsteps echoed through the silent forest, each step they took lengthening the distance between them and their predator.

It appeared in the middle of nowhere. One second it wasn't there… and the next second it was. Like it materialized out of thin air. The metal hovercraft blocked the sunlight above the man and the girl. A net dropped directly on top of the girl, capturing her like a mouse in a mousetrap. She's screamed for the man to help her. He quickly took out his knife, trying to cut away the net, but fails. It's too thick and strong. A spear pierced through his abdomen, his lifeless body laid limp on the ground. The girl cried for help, but nobody came.

She stopped when she realized no one was coming; she lost all the hope she had in just a few seconds.

Both her and the dead man were hauled up to into the hovercraft and before you knew it, they vanished along with the hovercraft, nowhere to be seen.

But maybe they did see their only hope, crouching by a rock, watching them silently.

**Hope you liked it! Review, story alert, favourite story if you want me to continue with it!**

**I also have written another story in Cinna's POV; The Spark: Hunger Games in Cinna's POV. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo :D I've decided to carry on the story, since I quite liked where it was going and also thanks to the positive reviews! I'll be alternating between writing the story in 1****st**** person (Lavinia) and 3****rd**** person (narrator). Rating changed to T, for there are a couple of graphic scenes in this chapter… So here it is: Chapter 2!**

I wake up in a sterile white room, with only a hard mattress and a small bathroom to live in. This prison is just big enough for me to take 6 steps forward and 6 steps from the left to right.

I look at my body and see that they had 'cleaned' me up. I was dressed in a pale hospital gown and any traces of my cuts and bruises have all gone. Why would they go through all the trouble to make me look pretty? I'm pretty sure that it's not for my benefit.

Where is Caius? Is he in the cell next to me? Just thinking about him causes a pang in my heart. What happened to my fellow companion? Is he alive? Is he dead? Probably. After all, he had taken a spear right through his abdomen. Am I sad? Yes. Am I devastated? Sort of, since he was my cousin and all. But the tears don't come. The tears wouldn't come. It is the kind of sadness that wallows you up on the inside, but doesn't show on the outside and can't be expressed through tears.

_You left me all alone, Caius_, I thought sadly. _We were in this together. _

_-xxx-_

"_It's enough Caius, please stop feeding Lavinia these lies. Lavinia, go to bed," the woman said._

"_But mum-"_

"_Now."_

_I trudge sulkily to my bedroom, but don't go in. Instead, I close the door from the outside and sneak back downstairs and listen silently outside the kitchen door._

"_Caius, what is with you and District 13? The Capitol has clarified about this numerous times; it was destroyed in the Dark Days and doesn't exist," whispers my mum with a harsh tone._

"_How would you know, Matilda? Lavinia is a big girl now, almost a woman. She's my best friend and cousin; do you really think I'd be telling her lies about things like a rebellion? I think she deserves to believe whatever she wants to," says the man._

"_Fine, Caius. Believe what you want to believe in, but don't drag Lavinia into your incoherent ideas and lies," snaps Mum._

_There's a pregnant pause in the kitchen, leaving a tangibly tense atmosphere hanging._

"_Don't you ever doubt what they tell you, Matilda? Do you ever question the way they're restricting all the civilians from travelling from District to District, forbidding access outside the electric fences? Have you ever thought about why they are so protective about everything, Matilda?" questions Caius, with a challenging tone in his voice. _

"_I think after watching TV for 46 years of your life, you'd realize that the footage of the ruins of District 13 has been the exact same footage for the longest time. I asked a friend of mine who works in the television broadcasting area and you know what he told me? They haven't changed the footage of the ruins of District 13 for the past 74 years, since the Dark Days. It's been the same footage for 74 years. Matilda, whether you want to believe or not, the Capitol are hiding things from us. And they're scared. You want to know what they're scared of? A rebellion. That's right. A rebellion. But it's too late; they can't prevent the one that's going to happen."_

_I can almost see my mother creasing her eyebrows and glaring at my cousin. "Caius, even if what you said is true, what are you going to do about it? Have lectures underground with rebel groups? Continue asking your friend these stupid questions? Caius, it's just not worth getting yourself into trouble with the Capitol. Besides, I think that if District 13 really did exist, they should've helped the Districts a long time ago. Anyway, why bother with the Districts and their problems? You are and always will be, a Capitol citizen and you don't have to care about what they do and have to go through."_

"_Just because I am a Capitol citizen doesn't mean that I don't care, Matilda. And yes, I do have a plan. And I'm intending to go with it."_

"_And what plan of yours is that, may I ask?"_

_I nearly choke when I hear my cousin say: "Find District 13."_

_-xxx-_

I remember that night like it was only yesterday. After that, Mother had demanded that Caius never returned to our house, and from that night onwards, Caius was forbidden from entering or even knocking on our front door. She gave me a lengthy lecture about how dangerous it would be to actually try escaping and that if we did get caught, the consequences would not be worth it. She had also said that it was more likely for us to get caught than actually find District 13. But I didn't listen. I had secretly snuck off every midnight, helping him with his preparations for his escape. I had begged and begged for days and weeks to let me come with him to find District 13. He was resistant in not letting me go in the first few months, but after my constant pleading, he finally, reluctantly, agreed. He told me about the dangers and risks, the requirements and the consequences of what would happen if my mother or any Peacekeepers found out. But I told him that it didn't matter; I lost whatever bond I had with my mother when my father left for another woman. It left her cold and heartbroken. She had recovered after a few months or so but never spoke to my dad after that. She might care about me, but doesn't love me the way a mother should.

I also had to physically train myself for the months that were laid ahead of me. Every day it was the same; eat, train, plan, sleep, eat, train, plan, sleep… It was my daily routine for the first 2 months, until Mother caught me sneaking out. I lied to her, saying that I enjoyed night walks by myself, but she saw through me and found out that I was actually going to see Caius. To say that she was furious would be an understatement. So from then on, midnight plans were cancelled, but my training continued during the day.

The weeks flashed by and before I knew it, the day came. I was filled with a mix of dread and excitement, of fear and hope. We didn't go on with our daily routine that morning. Instead, we slept in, rested and mentally prepared ourselves for the night. When the clock struck midnight, we snuck out with a small backpack that contained a 1- litre canteen, a few packets of crackers, a light jacket, a small sleeping bag and a map. Nothing else.

Caius and I had managed to make a gap in the electric fences big enough for us to squeeze through. We left without a trace, leaving no note for our 'loved' ones about our departure. Besides, we had nothing to lose.

I didn't worry about school. It was during the holidays and even then, school was never a problem. I aced my tests and didn't worry about 'friends', for I had none. I had tried, but when you get attached to people, you end up losing them one way or the other. And I learned that the hard way.

We had travelled through the forests that surrounded the Districts with no change of clothes and limited supplies of food and water. But we survived. As they would say it, the odds were in our favour. Until that day they found us in Twelve, of course.

The heavy footsteps that were gradually getting closer to my prison cell was what knocked me out of my trance. The Peacekeeper opens the door and takes me roughly by the wrists and leads me down a long, empty corridor. It seems like they put me in a prison compartment that was only reserved for people like me. There was a big sign that hung above the exit that said "Escapees" to confirm my thoughts.

We seem to be walking on forever, down countless empty corridors, but I didn't know where I was going. There were the occasional Peacekeepers at every corridor, but apart from that, there was nobody else in this vacant place. It's impossible trying to escape this place; it's like a concrete maze with Peacekeepers down every corner.

We finally reach a hallway with two Peacekeepers guarding a door. When they see me, they open the heavy mahogany doors and I'm forced harshly into the dark room.

The room is twice the size of my prison cell. The walls are painted slate gray, with no other traces of colour. In the middle of the room, is a metal chair that faces the opposite wall with leather straps to keep the victim in place. Other than the chair and the brightly lit bulbs, there's nothing else in the room. The Peacekeeper shoves me onto the chair and straps me tightly to it. I wince at every tug he makes, but I keep silent. After he straps my feet to the chair, he stands up and looks at me blankly.

"Doctor Antiphonus will be here soon. Don't even try getting out of here unless you never want to see the sun again," says the Peacekeeper neutrally, but with a hint of sternness. He wastes no time stalking out of the room. Every footstep he makes echoes through the room and as soon as the door shuts, I wait anxiously for this Doctor Antiphonus. What is he going to do to me? Caius once told me that we could become Avoxes if we get caught running away. Is that my fate, written in stone? Or could it be something worse?

The door creaks open, revealing a tall, skinny man with ghostly white hair and porcelain white skin. His lips are a weird aqua colour and surgically altered to make them plump. His eyes are a dyed red, making him look even creepier than he already is. He wears a heavy, white lab coat that goes to his knees and I have a bad feeling about what the coat is concealing.

He walks around me and I feel his eyes, inspecting every detail of my body. I shiver at the feeling of his eyes on me. He sees me shiver and chuckles evilly.

"Now you're scared, huh? Tell me, Lavinia, is it?" he asks, emphasizing every 's'.

I keep silent and try to put a brave face on, even though inside, my heart is beating 200 miles per hour and it feels like bees buzzing in my stomach in a very, very bad way.

He leans down abruptly, his face inches away from mine. From this close, not only can I see his pupils are plasma red, but the sclera of both his eyes are also a faint red. His breath smells of oddly of blood, and I'm starting to wonder about what this guy brushes his teeth with.

He stands back up and grins menacingly, and suddenly, I'm absolutely petrified about what this man is about to do to me.

He opens his coat and lets me 'peek'. In the lab pockets are not pencils, not envelopes of some sort, but knives. Not _a_ knife. _Knives_. Knives of every size and shape. All of them have been well honed and polished and shine under the bright lights. Short ones, long ones, sharp ones, blunt ones; you name it, he has it. Caius had given me a lesson on all the different types of knives. I can identify most of them: ballistic knife, bayonet, combat knife, dagger, a trench knife and a couple more. He even has a special compartment for his array of butterfly knives.

I have a gut feeling that giving me a quick, painless death is not on his agenda.

"Take your pick, Lavinia. So many to choose from," says Doctor Antiphonus mockingly.

_Yeah, so many methods of dying to choose from,_ I think sarcastically. But I refuse to say anything or even look at him, so I choose to look at my spotless, bare feet, which used to be covered in sore blisters and bruises.

"I see. You're the quiet type. Hmm. What to do."

He runs his hand over the knives, stopping occasionally on the sharper ones. He finally picks a ridiculously sharp curved, trailing- point knife, which I know is excellent for slicing and slashing, and holds it up against the light. He cackles evilly and that's enough to break a cold sweat from my forehead.

"President Snow had always said that whoever tries to escape will be punished severely," he says as he stokes the knife. "He made that pretty _crystal_ clear, didn't he?"

He stops suddenly and turns to look at me. A malicious grin spreads across his face and places the flat part of his knife gently on my cheek.

"You've heard of Avoxes, haven't you?"

I'm practically hyperventilating in my seat and clenching my fist so hard, my knuckles have turned a pallid white. I curl my toes up until my nails are clawing into the base of my feet.

He touches my chin and my jaw clenches tightly.

"Scared now, are we?" he asks rhetorically with an innocent smile.

He uses both his hands to try and force my jaw open and I grouse, making him cackle again.

"Do you want me to _slice_ my way in, Lavinia? I'll gladly do so."

There's a river of sweat flowing down from my forehead to my neck and my hands and feet are close to bleeding from how tightly I've been clenching them.

Doctor Antiphonus sighs dramatically and says, "You asked for it."

He puts the blade of the knife between my top and bottom lip and slices it across slowly. Tears are now gathering in my eyes and are threatening to spill out any moment.

I finally give in and start panting heavily, leaving him a small gap.

"Good girl. Keep going like that and you'll make it less painful for yourself."

Even though I'm trying my best not to give in, he continues forcing my jaw open until he can almost put his fist in it. Though I don't think that is what he wants to do.

"This, Lavinia, is where the fun officially begins."

He takes a firm grip on his knife and traces the blade on the tip of my tongue. He starts out just rolling it over my tongue but then starts pressing hard on it. I let out an ear- splitting scream and the tears start rolling down my face.

Doctor Antiphonus gives me an irritated look and hisses, "Squeamish little girl. You don't want me making this more painful for you, do you? So do your job by sitting down without making me deaf."

I'm too terror- struck to even think of any cunning comeback and just pray that I'll make it through in one piece. But I know that I'm just trying to make myself feel better by reassuring that I'll still be able to speak after he's done with me.

"Look, maybe if I feel nice enough I'll do it quickly. But then again, I don't feel that nice today after you screamed in my face."

He's humming a cheerful tune while he starts scraping the skin off my tongue. I shut my eyes and squeal in pain. The metallic taste of blood starts to fill my mouth and causing me to swallow some. I spit some blood on Doctor Antiphonus and I'm scared he'll react even worse by making this process even slower. But he seems unfazed by the blood on his hands and carries on cutting my tongue.

I've never felt pain like this before. I've experienced burns, bruises, cuts, gashes and tooth aches, but none could compare to what I'm feeling right this moment. The pain that I'm feeling now gives me a throbbing headache and my ears feel like they're peeling off too.

"Halfway done, Lavinia. But if you keep spitting blood on me, I'll only make it slower."

I'm now sobbing and I can't stop the blood that is spraying on his stainless lab coat. Doctor Antiphonus is furious and growls in anger at me. He smiles viciously as he slices off what's left of my tongue in one swift movement.

I scream and rapid streams of tears rush down my face. I choke on the gulps of blood that trickles down my throat, making me feel nauseated. I'm sobbing now and I sound like a dying animal that has just had its throat sliced.

Doctor Antiphonus looks at me with a blank expression. "Well, the guards will take you back to your cell. Make sure you take the medication that has been given to you, unless you want to die of a throat infection." With that, he flounces out of the room while putting the blood- stained knife in his pocket.

I'm left in the room, weeping my eyes out. The blood in my mouth doesn't stop flowing and I'm afraid I might die of drinking too much of my blood. The foul taste of blood causes my throat to throb, which causes me to cry even harder. The same Peacekeeper that dropped me off loosens the straps and pulls me off my chair. He throws me a disgusted look as he ties my wrists behind my back and pushes me forward. The blood from my mouth leaks out, leaving a trail of blood on the floor and making the Peacekeeper yell at me. I stop sobbing but am still crying silent tears of pain and agony.

When I finally reach my cell, my body is drained out from all the crying and sweat and I collapse on my bed. The Peacekeeper hands me a clear liquid and forces it down my throat. The clear liquid soothes by burning throat and the Peacekeeper walks out with the vial in his hands. Although the medicine stopped the throbbing in my throat, the blood still continues to flow. I carry on weeping, swallowing more blood in the process. I weep for the pain I have and will go through. I weep for Caius, my dead cousin. I weep for the other Avoxes that have gone through what I have. I weep for the ones that are going to face the same fate as I am.

I cry until my eyes are dry of tears and the bleeding that is beginning to subside. I'm starting to question whether following Caius was the right decision. Maybe mother was right; bursting our safety bubble was not worth the consequences. Does mother know I'm here? Was she the one who told the Peacekeepers that Caius and I had plans of escaping?

Too many questions left unanswered and all this thinking makes the headache even worse, so I try to close my eyes, hoping that sleep would find me.

**Well, what do you think? A bit gory for my liking, but I hope it turned out okay! 8 reviews in 3 days, so I'd just like to say THANK YOU! Please keep reviewing; it encourages me to write more! REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND ALERT PLEASE :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I hope you guys didn't mind the gory chapter… :P Well, I've nothing else to say, so enjoy chapter 3!**

"_You've heard of Avoxes, haven't you?"_

_He inches closer to me, with the knife edging nearer to my lips. When it slices my lips, I let out a petrified scream._

I jolt awake with beads of sweat dripping down my forehead and my breaths are labored. I'm shivering from the hiss of Doctor Antiphonus and the image of his bloodshot eyes seemed to be etched into my memory.

The throbbing of my throat makes me wince and I try swallowing some saliva to soothe it, but only making it even drier. I turnover to face the sink and see that there have been another of those vials of medicine left for me.

After gulping down the odious liquid, the throbbing finally starts subsides. I sigh in relief and massage my wrists that are still sore from the tight strapping yesterday. I check my feet and see fresh blisters that have formed around my ankle. I soak my hands under the cold water from the faucet and wet a corner of my blanket and dab it on my ankle.

I sit on my bed, trying to stop images of yesterday's torture from flooding my mind. But it seems impossible. I replay it all over again, from when I was strapped to the chair and when I was dragged back to my cell. But the scene that visits me regularly is the look on Doctor Antiphonus' face when he sliced my tongue off. Until yesterday, I never knew how someone could take such joy in hurting a person. I hope to never see his face again.

My prison door opens and the Peacekeeper from yesterday comes in.

"Did you take the medicine?" asks the man gruffly.

I try to say yes, and then the pounding of my throat reminds me that I can't. So I nod.

The man brings in my breakfast on a tray of mashed potato, mashed carrots and some water. The mashed food looks like a baby had thoroughly chewed it before serving it to me. But food is food.

The man closes the door and leaves me with my meal. I take a bite of the food and it tastes like nothing. Then realize how stupid I sound like in my head. _Taste?_ I can say goodbye to telling the difference between cookies and broccoli.

It takes me a long time to finish my food, because it's so hard to swallow my food without wanting to cry, and try to suck up to the fact that life will just be that much harder for me from now on.

Just as I swallow the last of my food, the Peacekeeper comes in and takes my tray away. He turns around and says, "You'll be going to see your therapist soon. Get ready."

_Therapist?_ For some reason, this word makes me think of anything but a person who is trying to help me through my problems. It's rather unsettling. I can only hope and pray that this 'therapist' is nothing like Doctor Antiphonus. But then again, nothing can be guaranteed. For all I know, he could be worse. He could want to hack my feet off, or shoot lasers in my eyes to make me blind. The list of possibilities is endless.

The Peacekeeper comes and takes me down more of those empty corridors into another room similar to the torture room. It's what I call the room where Doctor Antiphonus sliced my tongue off. Fitting name, isn't it?

This room is painted bleached white and it hurts my eyes just looking at it. There is only one light bulb in the middle of the room and two chairs in the centre. I notice that one is a soft, purple velvet armchair whereas the other is wooden with straps attached to the armrest. Similar to the chair in the torture room, except this one is wooden.

I take my seat on the wooden chair and the Peacekeeper straps me to the chair. He doesn't do it as tightly as yesterday, but it's still tight enough so it'll keep me in place. After his job is done, he walks out of the room, leaving me with my thoughts.

This is so much like yesterday; it's almost like a repeat. Except the man who walks in the room is different.

Unlike Doctor Antiphonus, he actually looks _normal_. His jet- black hair looks natural and he doesn't have any artificial whiskers sprouting out of him or anything. The white coat he's wearing is the same as Doctor Antiphonus', but it doesn't look like it's hiding any knives, so I relax a bit. He takes a seat opposite me and studies me. I stare right back at him, but not letting my face show any expression of fear or nervousness. His eyes seem to bore into my mind, but I don't let him know that he's secretly intimidating me with that look.

He then writes something down in his notebook and looks back up at me.

"Lavinia Curio Gracchus. Very pretty name, I must say. Very exotic," he says. Unlike Doctor Antiphonus, he seems to be in some way, 'nice'. But I'm still waiting for the minute he turns into Frankenstein.

"I'm Doctor Dromio Casca. You can call me Doctor Dromio, for short."

_I can't speak; remember? Your fellow doctor cut my tongue off,_ I say in my head, but I continue staring at him.

"So, as you already know, I'll be your therapist from now on, unless Snow says otherwise. I'll just be here to help you get over the trauma of your cousin's death and teach you how to communicate with everybody else without actually speaking. We'll be spending lots of time together from today onwards," says Doctor Dromio.

I'm a bit confused as to why he's being so kind. I raise my brow in uncertainty, but he only baffles me even more by smiling at me. And it's not the kind of fake smiles that you give to people you hate, it's the kind of smile that you give to a kind stranger. I don't think that Snow would be very happy if he found out that one of his 'therapists' were being nice to his patients. It's just not how torture in the Capitol works.

"Don't worry, there aren't any cameras here. Snow wouldn't want his therapists thinking that he doesn't trust them," says Doctor Dromio reassuringly, as if reading my mind.

I'm still bemused by Doctor Dromio while he writes something in his notebook.

"So. I'm only going to ask you yes and no questions, and all you have to do is nod or shake your head. Easy enough?" he asks.

I nod slightly and he smiles in reply.

"Were you close to your cousin, Caius?"

I shrug. To tell the truth, we weren't exactly _close_ relationship wise; we just had relied on each other to try to escape. We didn't share any family time or have any cuddly hugs or heart- to- heart talks. Sure, we have some secrets that only the other knows, but other than that, we just depended on each other to survive and nothing more.

"So I take it as, not so?" he asks as he cocks his head.

I nod subtly. He nods and seems to be ticking something off on his notebook before asking me the next question.

"What about your parents? It says here, that your parents divorced 3 years ago. Are you close to your mother?" he asks.

I shake my head firmly. I thought of my mother as the woman who provided the money for my education and a roof over my head and the person who brought me into this world, but like I was to Caius, nothing more than a family member.

"Is there anybody you'd consider your good friend?"

I shake my head again. He notes something down and he must be thinking what a sad and lonely person I am.

"What about your father? Were you close to him?"

I bite my lip and hesitate. We were close. Were. But things change, and people grow apart. I remember those days when I was younger, when he would bring me to the park and he would just walk with me, holding my chubby little hand in his calloused ones. He would always tell jokes, sing silly songs and he would always know what would make me happy. He was the sunshine in my life, back then. I could tell him anything, and he would always listen intently, smiling, nodding and frowning in the right places. I never worried about having any friends at school, because my father was my best friend. Then when things started getting tense between my parents, the days of strolling in the park with my father became rarer, until it was a thing of the past. Every night when I tried to sleep, I would hear him arguing with my mother about anything and everything. It was mostly about rebellion though. Like Caius, my father was against the Capitol. My father and Caius were close too. But my mother was completely against what they believed in and would spend hours quarrelling with him. This went on for about 2 years, until my dad called it quits. He left with everything he owned, only leaving a tulip on my pillow. He knew tulips were my favourite flowers. Mother was left broken in some way, but she didn't want to admit it to me. My father never spoke to me after that. A few months later, Caius told me he was already with another woman.

I crease my eyebrow and shake my head slowly.

"What about school? Anyone there?"

I shake my head again. My neck's getting sore from all this shaking.

He asks me more questions and I just answer with the occasional nod or shake of my head.

After about what I think was an hour, he smiles warmly and says, "Thanks for cooperating, Lavinia. You're my favourite patient so far."

I can't help but let out a small smile and nod my head in thanks.

"Well, I will be seeing you tomorrow morning, because you'd be having your Avox training later with Doctor Prisca. Take care, Lavinia," he says as he squeezes my shoulder gently and walks out of the room.

The Peacekeeper comes in and takes me back to my cell. According to what Doctor Dromio said, it's only morning; therefore, I know I've been in this hellhole for 3 days, including the day when they captured me from Twelve.

I sigh as the Peacekeeper brings in my lunch. It's the same mush as yesterday. I think they give me the recycled food from the parties they have in the Capitol, because this looks like it has been dumped in the garbage and taken out again. Looks worse than my breakfast.

After swallowing down my lunch, the Peacekeeper takes my tray out and tells me that we're going to meet Doctor Prisca.

I'm lead down another series of empty corridors and I start to wonder how big this place is. I'm guessing it's underground, because there doesn't seem to be any sunlight coming in this dark place.

This time, the room I'm entering is the size of a ballroom. Not those small kinds they have in the community centers, but the huge ones where the Capitol people have their parties. But of course, it's not filled with elegant tables and decorations or a stage, but it's rather empty. There's a corner that's set up like a bedroom, another corner that has a dining table, a corner with things like mops, brooms and vacuum cleaners and an empty corner.

Sitting in the middle of the room is a woman with auburn hair tied in a tight bun. She's slightly taller than me and is wearing a tight fitting black blazer and pants. Her face is stern but her azure eyes are bright.

The Peacekeeper leaves me with the woman, who I'm assuming is Doctor Prisca.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Prisca and I'm your Avox coach. I'll be teaching you all you need to know about being an Avox and the rules and regulations. I'll also be teaching you sign language, to help you communicate with the other Avoxes," she says.

Sign language? I think it'd be interesting to learn it. Wouldn't hurt to have some form of communication with the others without using a pen and notepad.

"Today, we'll start by teaching you how to wait a table. Come here," she says as she motions for me to follow her.

We go to the corner of the room with the dining table and utensils laid out. She motions for me to take a seat in the chair and I oblige. I sit on the plush seat and sigh contently; I haven't sat on something so comfortable for a long time. Doctor Prisca chuckles lightly and I think that she seems to be a bit like Doctor Dromio; they're both, strangely enough, nice. But she interrupts my thoughts and starts my training.

-xxx-

I plop myself on my mattress and groan inwardly. It has been so tiring today. I find this as tiring as running non- stop for 12 hours.

Doctor Prisca had taught me many… _things_ today. She taught me how to fold a napkin properly, how to stand properly, how to pour wine properly and how I must always do whatever they say as soon and as fast as possible. I can't run, but I can't walk either. You have to walk with haste when you're serving something. And she says the one thing you must never, never, ever forget, is to _never_ make eye contact with the Capitol people. That could get you executed, she said. It's unfair, it could be an accident, but it is forbidden for Avoxes to even so much _glance_ at a Capitol citizen.

She only got to teach me two sentences in sign language today. She walked me through the alphabet and at first I was a bit rusty at it, but after a few practices, I could do it perfectly. She even praised me for my effort. She then taught me how to say _Hi, my name is Lavinia and I'm an Avox. _But I honestly don't think I would be using that any time soon.

I notice another of those vials on my sink alongside with some pills, a glass of water and a note. I pick the note up gingerly, curious as to see what it says.

_Take these pills. They'll stop the throat infection. I'll be checking up on you tomorrow. Do not make this appointment more difficult than last time._

_-Doctor Antiphonus-_

I shiver as I read the note. I had prayed so hard that I would never have to see him again; I just hope that it wouldn't be as painful as last time.

After drinking the medicine and swallowing the pills, I turn out the lights in my cell and crawl into my bed. I curl up into the flimsy blanket, hoping that, tonight, I'd have a good night's rest to prepare myself for the day ahead.

**I hope you guys liked it! It was a bit difficult writing this one, because the books didn't give me a very clear idea about what Avoxes did in the Capitol. But hope it was good enough! **

**So, my friend (jojo167) and I are writing a story together. It's called Cracked, Broken, But Not Defeated; it's the story of Haymitch and Effie after Mockingjay. I highly suggest you go check it out on my profile ;)**

**Review, favourite and alert please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! I'd just like to say thank you guys SO MUCH for the alerts, favourites and reviews so far! It is extremely encouraging and my motivation for writing more (: Here's Chapter 4; ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

_She's wearing a brown leather jacket with a bow and arrow on her back. Her silver eyes are alarmed, but her face stays blank. He has dark chestnut hair that looks striking against his rugged features. They both have olive skin. They're crouching behind a rock, staring at me while I'm elevated into the air. I make eye contact with the girl, but she doesn't call for help. I'm screaming my loudest, just in case she doesn't hear me, but she doesn't move. She doesn't even flinch. Then I'm in the hovercraft and sedated by the doctors. _

You don't forget the face of the person who was your last hope.

I shake my head, trying to forget the boy and the girl for they only bring back the memories of the day when I got captured. I go to the sink to try to freshen up and drink another vial of that medicine when I notice Doctor Antiphonus' note from yesterday. I shiver as I splash some cold water on my face, trying to ward away the freakish image of his eyes.

My throat feels much better now. It must be that revolting liquid that is somehow working miracles on it, but it still feels extremely abnormal with that huge empty space in my mouth where my tongue used to be. After quaffing down my mashed food, the Peacekeeper takes me down the corridors that lead to my therapy room. Although I've only walked down this particular corridor twice, I think that I'll be able to navigate my way through this place. A right here, a left down there, another left then I should be at the doors of my therapy room.

This time, Doctor Dromio is inside the room, waiting for me. He has a genuine smile on his face and I gingerly take a seat, waiting for the Peacekeeper to strap me to the chair. But before he can touch the leather straps, Doctor Dromio leans forward and stops him.

"She won't need them. I trust her," says Doctor Dromio.

The Peacekeeper raises his eyebrow and opens his mouth to say something, but quickly shuts it. He nods curtly and exits the room. Peacekeepers don't talk much, do they? The Peacekeeper that always escorts me only ever spoke one sentence to me, and that was to tell me that I had a meeting with my therapist.

"They have their orders," says Doctor Dromio, as if he was reading the thoughts off my face. "They don't speak to people in a higher position than them, especially if that person is giving them a command."

I raise my eyebrows and nod slowly. I put my hands in my lap and stare at my perfectly uniformed nails.

"Well, Lavinia. Yesterday's session went pretty well, so I'll go easy on you today," Doctor Dromio says as he scribbles something in his notebook. He looks up at me and cocks his head to the right.

"Why did run away from the Capitol?"

I figured that this question would get asked sooner or later. I sigh and start fidgeting uncomfortably in my wooden seat. I open my mouth to speak then remember I can't. I sigh again and Doctor Dromio gets the message.

"Right. Doctor Prisca hasn't taught you a lot of sign language now, has she? Here, you can write your answer down here," says Doctor Dromio while flipping his notebook to the back page. He hands me his notebook and fountain pen. I twirl the pen in my hands for a few seconds before writing something down.

_How do I know I can trust you? _

Doctor Dromio smiles and says, "I don't know. Is there any reason for you to not trust me? Besides, I'm practically a lie- detector, so don't bother lying to me."

I roll my eyes while Doctor Dromio chuckles lightly. I sigh and think of what to write. I hesitate slightly. Should I trust him? What will he say if I did tell him the truth? But I know it would be useless telling him lies. So I settle for the half- truth.

_Caius was an anti- Capitol guy. He wanted to help the districts rebel against the Capitol, because although he was a Capitol citizen, he believed that the Capitol was being unfair to the Districts. He also thought the Hunger Games were barbaric. So he decided to escape, and I wasn't supposed to tag along, but I wanted to. So here I am. _I was careful to leave out the details about District 13, because I have a feeling it might rub Doctor Dromio the wrong way.

"Interesting, Lavinia," says Doctor Dromio. "Where were you heading to? Was there any place in mind?"

I bite my lip. Should I tell him about District 13? I contemplated things over in my head. Yes? No? I sigh in frustration and wrote: _Like I said, how do I know I can trust you?_

Doctor Dromio chuckles again and replies, "I told you Lavinia. I didn't give you any reason to lie to me. If you really don't want to tell me, fine, but it's just going to cause _a lot_ of trouble for you and I."

I scowl and write: _Why, does Snow need to see my answers?_

"Something like that. They need to record in your files about your reason of escaping."

I definitely do not want to get into more trouble. I slowly and reluctantly start writing my answer. Besides, Doctor Dromio is right. He hasn't given me any reason to lie to him. Either that or he's a professional liar. Anyway, I try to keep my answer as short and 'sweet' as possible.

_Caius wanted to find District 13._

It's just a short sentence, but it surprises Doctor Dromio all the same. He seems taken aback but hides his shock so quickly I don't know if it was even there.

"District 13? Does he know anything about it?" asks Doctor Dromio very slowly, as if scared he was going to say something wrong or give something away.

I shrug. I actually don't know the answer to this question. He kept me in the dark about a lot of things anyway.

_The way he talked about how he wanted to escape to District 13 also made me believe it existed too. He said it was somewhere beyond District 12. He may have had contact with someone there or something. I'm not sure._

"Did he mention anything else about it? How does he know anything about District 13? How did he find out about it?" asks Doctor Dromio frantically, pupils dilating and almost shaking my shoulders while speaking.

My eyes widen as I shake my head vigorously. I think I've finally seen the crazy side of Doctor Dromio.

He releases the grip off my shoulders and regains his composure.

"Sorry for the outbreak, but Snow wouldn't be too happy if he found out that people had their… 'Suspicions' about District 13. He's very strict on discussions about that kind of stuff," says Doctor Dromio while running his hands through his cropped hair. He glances at his watch and quickly closes his notebook and slips the fountain pen in his pocket.

"You have your appointment with Doctor Antiphonus now and I have places to be," he says as he gets up from his plush armchair. "See you tomorrow."

My thoughts are all over the place and I'm thinking over the conversation I just had with Doctor Dromio and it makes me suspicious. Why would Doctor Dromio act so alarmed when I mentioned District 13? You'd think that it does actually exist and didn't want anybody to know about it, the way he reacted. Maybe that's the case. Maybe not.

The Peacekeeper comes in and escorts me out and I'm lead down the corridors that lead to the torture room. I groan inwardly and I'm trembling slightly with fear. Please don't let him cut any more body parts of me, _please_.

The tall mahogany doors are still the same and the grey paint is as stainless and dull as ever. The metal chair is still there, leather straps still in place. The thought of the same leather straps bounding me down to the cold metal chair makes me even more nervous than I already am. But I take a deep breath as the Peacekeeper secures me to the chair.

Doctor Antiphonus comes in almost immediately after the Peacekeeper leaves. His facial expression is blank and his lab coat doesn't seem to concealing any killer knives. So I allow myself to relax slightly.

"Glad to see me again, Lavinia?" he asks with a sarcastic tone. "I sure am glad to see you."

I resist the urge to scowl and roll my eyes. Instead, I bite my bottom lip and shut my eyes for 2 seconds. When I open them, Doctor Antiphonus has already knelt down on the ground opposite me and holding a little wooden splinter, like the ones they use to check for a cough or something.

"Open."

I oblige and open my mouth, but not without shutting my eyes. He gently places the splinter on my tonsils, which causes me to squirm a bit then shines a flashlight into my mouth. After a few minutes, he turns the flashlight off and sits back in his chair.

"No throat infection. You have been taking the medicine, haven't you?"

I nod. He replies with a nod too and slips his equipment into the compartment in his lab coat. He takes out a small notebook and notes something down. The slots where there used to be knives are now empty with other equipment, thank God.

"I'll be subscribing a new medicine for your throat tomorrow. It won't taste as bad as the current one." Without thinking, I sigh in relief.

Doctor Antiphonus raises his eyebrows and says, "Don't get your hopes high up. Just because I'm not torturing you today doesn't mean your life is officially pain- free." His eyes are cold and unfeeling and his thin lips form a frown. I hope he's only saying that to scare me.

The Peacekeeper comes back in, unstraps the leather straps and escorts me back to my little cell. I really need to think of a name for this Peacekeeper. Even in my mind, it gets tiring just calling him the Peacekeeper, so I settle on calling him Rufus.

Rufus hands me my lunch and I manage to finish within minutes. I'm getting better at eating without a tongue. I then am brought to the training room. It's what I call the room where I have my Avox training with Doctor Prisca.

The training room looks the same as yesterday. Except today, Doctor Prisca is leading her to the other corner of the room that has the mops and brooms in it. I groan inwardly. Even back home with my mother, I hated mopping or sweeping. I could wash the dishes, wash the car and even cook dinner, but I hated mopping and sweeping.

Turns out, mopping and sweeping requires a good sense of rhythm and that I lacked. There was also a certain manner in which you had to sweep. Some Capitol people were superstitious and believed that if you swept with left hand above your right hand you'd get some kind of disease. Weird stuff, but if caught sweeping with the wrong method would result in severe punishment.

After 5 hours of intense sweeping and mopping, my back is aching and so sore it hurts to stand straight. The muscles in my arms are tense and my shirt is soaked with sweat. It hurts to lift the food with my spoon and it takes twice as long to eat today.

Before I sleep, I gulp down another vial of medicine, feeling slightly happy about the fact that it'll be the last time I drink it. When I shut my eyes and try to sleep, I'm haunted with the face of the girl and boy from Twelve. I don't want to blame them for not helping me; they would've just ended up with the same fate as mine. I think I would've done the same if I were in their position. So I tell myself that I forgive them and I shut my eyes again, willing myself to fall asleep.

**So, I hope you liked it! Leave any comments or suggestions in a review please (: Don't forget to review, favourite and alert and check out my other stories :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is: Chapter 5! Hope you and enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

"So you're telling me, you really know nothing about District 13?"

I sigh in frustration and shake my head for the umpteenth time. Ever since yesterday, Doctor Dromio has been extremely anxious about me even thinking that District 13 existed.

_This is the hundredth time you've asked me. No, I do not know anything else about District 13. I told you everything I know. Besides, you're a therapist; shouldn't you know that it isn't good to get worked up about something?_

Doctor Dromio runs his hands through his hair and inhales deeply.

"Right, don't get worked up about things," he murmurs under his breath while twirling the pen in his hand.

I raise my eyebrows and fidget with my grey prison clothing. It's a simple, practical shirt and pants that are loose fitting, paired with matching grey shoes. This whole place is so grey and white; the only other colour I've seen is the brown of the wooden doors and red of my blood.

For the rest of my session, Doctor Dromio just asks me questions about how I'm doing so far and whether my throat is healing. I respond with a nod or shake of my head or a short sentence.

"Well, that's the end of today's session. Oh, and here," says Doctor Dromio as he takes a pad of paper and a pencil out of his coat and hands it to me. "It'll keep you occupied in your cell. Something to keep your mind off things."

I nod my thanks.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you, but today is your penultimate session with me. Your next appointment with Doctor Prisca will be your last with her. You'll be going into training with the other Avoxes the day after tomorrow. You'll see me in the morning, and then you'll be taken to the Avox quarters. "

He stands up and gives me a brief hug. "You're one of my favourite patients, Lavinia. Always will be. I'll never forget you, and I hope you'll never forget me either. Albeit it's hard to forget a face like mine," Doctor Dromio says with a cheeky smile.

_I promise I won't._

-xxx-

"No, it's like this," says Doctor Prisca, doing the gesture again.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes and try it again, doing my best to mirror her movements. When I finally get it right after what it feels like the thousandth time, she claps happily and pats me on the back.

"Good job. Now try putting the whole sentence together."

I move through sign to sign slowly and carefully. _Would, you, like, anything, to, eat_? That simple sentence would only take a toddler a few minutes to say, but it takes me a whole hour just to learn that with my hands.

After 2 hours of the intensive scrubbing of a Capitol bathroom, Doctor Prisca settled down to teach me more sign language.

Before we end my session, Doctor Prisca sits me down on a chair and looks at me with a blank expression.

"Snow says that Avoxes will go to the Avox quarters after a week of training. I just wanted you to know that."

_I know, Doctor Dromio told me. Is there anything else I should know?_

"Well, all of the Avoxes stay in the same quarters. You'll be working with other Avoxes in the same field too. Maybe a restaurant, or a hotel. Remember that when the rhythm of when you sweep and mop and when you make the beds that you need to tuck the blanket in and how to pour the wine properly. And ink the rules I told you into your brain; never, never, make eye contact with the customers, always do what they say and never talk back. These are the three things you must always remember. These three rules will literally determine your fate, Lavinia."

I nod my head. _I'll try my very best to remember all you've taught me. Will I ever see you or Doctor Dromio again?_

She bites her lip and hesitates. "Maybe. I don't know. I hope so."

_You hope so? What good is hope in this place? I've been hoping I'll get out of this hellhole, but it doesn't seem to be working, is it? _I scribble angrily.

"Hope is the only thing stronger than fear, Lavinia. You must always keep that in mind. Always."

-xxx-

"_So you'll be making an opening __through this weak bit of the fence?"_

_Caius nods his head and points at the map. "After we get through here, I'll be travelling first through District 2," trailing his pencil. "Then District 1, District 5, District 7, District 9, 11 and when we reach 12, it should be no longer than a 5 days travel."_

"_But why those particular Districts?"_

"_Because those are the Districts with woods that I can pass through," he explains. _

"_We, you mean. I still want to go with you," I say firmly. _

"_You will not go with me. It is too dangerous for you. I'd be lucky if I even get past the fence alive. I'm not risking your life either, Lavinia," he says sternly._

"_Yes, because everyone's always concerned about my well- being, aren't they? Hiding secrets from me, leaving without saying goodbyes, because you're SO concerned about my well- being! It all makes sense, doesn't it?" I snap._

_Caius's face softens. "Look, I know your dad didn't exactly tell you anything-"_

"_Didn't _exactly_ tell me anything?" I interrupt. "Let me tell you what he did_ exactly_: he left me with a heart- broken mother and confused daughter."_

"_Don't make this harder than it already is, Lavinia. We all know it's hard for you, but it is too for your mother. Her husband just left her for another woman without warning either. It's not just you. You can't always think about yourself, Lavinia. Which is one of the reasons why I don't want to take you with me."_

"_All the more reason to take me. I don't really care about anyone anymore. Nobody cares for me anymore, so why should it matter if I follow you?"_

"_I told you already, Lavinia," Caius says frustratingly. "I don't want you getting hurt. They won't go easy on you when they capture you, but at least if they capture me, I wouldn't have to worry about you. And I'm not going to let you convince me."_

_I fight the urge to roll my eyes. "I'll convince you to let me go if it's the last thing I'll do."_

-xxx-

After my dinner, I gulp down a blue vial of medicine that Rufus gives me. Although this one doesn't taste as bad, I have to drink a larger amount.

I think over the events that have happened in the past week. Meeting Doctor Dromio and Doctor Prisca have been the only good things that came out of this, I guess. But Doctor Antiphonus still haunts me every time I'm left with my thoughts. That's why I'm glad that Doctor Dromio gave me that pad of paper and a pencil.

I've always liked art. It's a good way for me to express my thoughts through pictures. I've never been one to talk about my feelings. Most of the time, I get so caught up with my drawing that I forget whatever is happening around me and what time of the day it is, because it's my escape plan, my security blanket or whatever you call it.

When I hold up my finished picture, I see the face of a little girl with her ruby hair tied in 2 pigtails, holding her father's hand and walking in a park. I've drawn my father and I. Happy times. A memory of when everything wasn't messed up and my family was close.

I fold the paper so it can stand up on the floor and place it on the ground beside my bed. It could remind me of how happy I can be, or it could be a reminder of how much my life sucks now.

**I hope you liked it! I'll be bringing in other Avoxes in the next chapter, so if you have any suggestions or ideas, PLEASE review :D Don't forget to review, favourite and alert (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! I'd just like to take a moment to thank all my reviewers: Katrina, Silvia, David, charchi8987, jojo167, Ashes Ashes Ashes, sneezing panda, SweeneyToddRules, Anla'shok, , Lola, Duchess of Night, JoshuaEvans123, allysayz. I wouldn't have made it to Chapter 6 without your lovely support and comments!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

"_What's that, Pa?"_

"_It's a mockingjay, Vina."_

_They watch the little bird fly across the sunset across the horizon. The father holds the little girl's soft hand in his rough ones. It was a peaceful Saturday evening at the Capitol Park._

"_It's pretty," the little girl says with a giggle. "They have such pretty wings, Pa! And the name is pretty too."_

_The father smiles lovingly at his daughter. He kneels down, lifts her up and places her on his lap. "Mockingjays are beautiful birds, aren't they? They have beautiful voices too. They sing like little mockingbirds, cooing to their babies. If you sing to them, they might reply to you and if they do, that means you have a pretty voice," he says._

_The little girl watches her father in wonder. "Wow, Pa. How do you know so much? You don't go to school anymore! You just sit at home, watching TV and drinking coffee."_

_The man chuckles and says, "Pa's old, Vina. The older you get, the wiser you get too. Little Vina still has lots to learn." He tickles the little girl's chin gently._

_The little girl squeals and burrows her head into the man's chest. "I love you, Pa."_

"_I love you too, Lavinia."_

Instead of feeling the warm cuddle she expected, she's shook awake from her buoyant dream.

"Get up. We're leaving in 10 minutes."

She groans inwardly and gets off her hard mattress. Rufus walks out of her cell and slams the door. She sighs. It makes it worse when her brain sends her a blissful dream and then she has to wake up, alone, in this cold prison cell instead of her warm home. And her father is gone. The father who used to take her to the park is long gone. And it makes it worse when she realizes today is the day when she leaves her _cozy_ prison cell and leaves her _velvety_ bed. Oh, how she'll miss her _massive_ room.

She wasn't in a mood to make herself feel better about what laid ahead of her. There was no nice way to put. After 5 days in confinement underground, she was finally going to be let _free_ into the world, _happily_ serving the cheery Capitol citizens. Even she herself was surprised at the heavy sarcasm that coated her thoughts.

Rufus escorts Lavinia down the corridor that leads to Doctor Dromio's room. Instead of the anxious Doctor Dromio she's been seeing lately, today he was calm and collected. No traces of panic anywhere on his face. So she plopped on her seat and stared at Doctor Dromio until he looked up from his notebook.

"Alas, our final appointment together is here. The second hand of the clock is slowly ticking, reminding us of our last moments together."

She rolls her eyes and scribbles on his notebook, _Okay, enough with the figurative language._

Doctor Dromio chuckles, earning another roll of Lavinia's eyes.

"I just want to have a little fun before we say goodbye!" says Doctor Dromio with a sarcastic smile. "You seem a bit moody today. Why the sad face?"

Lavinia shrugs carelessly. _Well, there is no reason for me to be happy, is there?_

"True. I'm not going to try saying otherwise. There are no nice ways of saying it, I guess."

We sit in complete silence for the next minute. She fidgets with the stray thread that comes out from her shirt while he twirls the pen in his hand. He suddenly stops and slowly slips the pen into his pocket.

"Lavinia," says Doctor Dromio, with uncertainty clear in his voice.

She looks up into his eyes. She sees fear, doubt and reluctance. She tilts her head to her side, motioning for him to carry on.

"Remember to… Remember… The world is never as it seems," says Doctor Dromio carefully, as if one wrong word could result in his death or something. "There could be more to what it seems. There are a lot of things that… the government, or even your loved ones could be hiding from you."

Lavinia raises her eyebrows, confused about what exactly her crazed therapist could be taking about. _Was he reading one of those life philosophy books or something,_ she thought. Besides, what he just did was dangerous, saying that the government was hiding things from us. Everybody knows that the government is corrupted but tries to show everybody that they're perfect and have everything under control. That's their reason for the Hunger Games. And he's really putting his life at risk, openly saying negative things about the government, because that's the opposite of what they want.

"Look, whatever you do, don't give up hope. Hope is the only thing stronger than fear," says Doctor Dromio quickly.

_Hope is the only thing stronger than fear._ That's what Doctor Prisca told her the other day. Are Doctor Dromio and Doctor Prisca up to something? Whatever it is, Lavinia doesn't want to be involved. Bad enough that if you tried running away, you got your tongue cut off. What would happen if you defied the government?

"It's time for us to bid our farewells," says Doctor Dromio as he gets up from his plush armchair. He opens his arms for me to enter them. I hesitate a second before walking into his arms, hugging him gently.

"Don't let them break you, Lavinia. Don't forget who you are," he whispers in my ear.

She's left with her completely muddled as he walks out of the room with haste. She doesn't know whether Doctor Dromio has been taking the wrong medications or if he was trying to tell her to decipher some secret code. She shakes her head thinking, _how weird can this day get?_

Before her question could be answered, she feels a sharp needle plunge into her arm while her world slowly whirls into blackness.

-xxx-

_Lavinia's POV_

"We're here; the Avox Quarters."

I shake my head to wake myself from unconsciousness and look around and take in my surroundings.

So this is the Avox Quarters, according to the 'caretaker', Archaia. Her midnight black hair is tied back in a tight bun with a green hairband, bringing out her emerald eyes. I think her hair is dyed, but her eyes look a natural colour.

"This is the sitting room. This is where all the Avoxes normally hang out when they don't have any duties to tend to," explains Archaia. Her voice is neutral and face expressionless.

I nod in reply, just so she knows I'm listening. She takes me down an empty corridor with doors on both sides. One, two, three… I keep counting until we get to the end of the corridor. 15. So there are 30 rooms altogether, counting the rooms on the other side.

She unlocks the wooden door with a key and it swings open. I step in and the smell of Windex hits me. There are three beds pushed against the wall to the left and a table by the wall, near the door. There are three desks of drawers next to the beds. Directly opposite the door is the bathroom. Next to the bathroom is a huge window with a thin blue curtain covering it. It's big enough for me to jump out of.

"There's a force field outside the window which will fling you back up if you try jumping off," says Archaia, as if reading my mind.

I nod my head again. I understand. They don't want us jumping off buildings, killing ourselves. Then if all the Avoxes die, who would do all the dirty work? That's the Capitol for you: always worrying about your safety.

"Your roommates should be here soon. Here's a rulebook for you: you should use the time you have now to memorize every word in here. It'll come in handy," says Archaia while handing me a book that is about an inch thick. "If you need anything, I'll be in the sitting room."

The moment she leaves, I walk towards the window, curious to see where in Panem we are.

I pull back the curtains and look outside. My heart sinks when I look at the 'view'. It's just a plain grey wall. A _wall. _I don't even get to see the outside world or anything. I didn't even know we were underground. I didn't wake up until just now. And then by the time I was awake, I was at the doors of the sitting room Avox Quarters. Just when I thought I would be able to live above ground again.

I plop down on the bed that is nearest to the window and still perfectly made. The other two are done too, but there are slight wrinkles here and there. I sigh heavily and open the first page of the rulebook.

_The Avox Rulebook_

_Rule 1: Always do the best in your job. Always give 100 percent. If you're making a bed, make it until there isn't a single wrinkle on the bed sheets. Fluff the pillows. _

And then it goes on about how to do other jobs and I quickly get bored, so I flip the page to the second rule.

_Rule 2: Never make eye contact with the customers._

I sigh as I flip to the next page. I know the rest: _Capitol citizens feel offended when an Avox make eye contact with them; Avoxes are not worthy to look at them. This could result in severe punishment or possibly execution._

I skim through the rest of the rulebook in a few minutes. They're all basically a more detailed version of what Doctor Prisca told me in Avox training. There was only one rule that I didn't know about: _Avoxes must not attempt to change the colour of the hair._ Weird rule, but I'll try to keep that in mind if I ever consider dyeing my hair pink.

Just as I shut the book close, the door swings open. There are two girls standing at the door, both wearing a crimson red blazer, crisp white shirt and black pants. Probably their work clothing. I slowly wave at them and smile hesitantly.

They do something in sign language and the only 'word' I understand is _hi_, _what _and_ I_. I shake my head slowly, hoping that they get the message.

One of them pauses before nodding. She walks over to the drawers and fumbles around before pulling out a thick pad of paper and a blunt pencil. She scribbles something and passes it to me with a small smile.

_Hi, I'm Estella and my friend is Hermia. We're both 16. _

I look up and smile at them. Estella has startling silver eyes and a slender figure. Hermia's soft hazel eyes bring out her sharp cheekbones. Both Estella and Hermia are about my height. They both have genuine smiles on their faces and I relax, thinking that maybe I'd actually make some friends here other than the therapist and trainer.

_I'm Lavinia. I'm 16 too._

Estella and Hermia nod their heads. Hermia writes, _Pretty name. Is it from an ancient play or book?_

_Yeah, it is, _I write. _My dad had a thing for ancient literature._

She nods and lies on her bed. Estella reaches for the pad and writes: _We're going to the dining hall now. You coming?_

I nod and follow them out of the room. Archaia didn't get to show me the dining room. I guess I'll find out now.

Estella and Hermia take me deeper underground, down a flight of stairs and a few corridors. When we finally arrive, I see a big room and a lot of Avoxes. It looks like a normal cafeteria, except this one is quiet. Apart from the clinking of spoons and plates, there are no other sounds. I mentally kick myself. Of course it's quiet. All or us here have had our tongues cut off!

I follow Estella and Hermia and while lining up for our mush, I do some math. If there are 30 rooms and approximately 3 people in each room, there are about 90 Avoxes. That's a lot of red- haired criminals. Estella and Hermia sit at a table with 2 other male Avoxes and another female Avox. I stand there awkwardly, wondering whether I'm welcomed to sit down here or not. Hermia smiles and motions for me to sit down. The female Avox smiles warmly at me and I return it with what I hope is a genuine smile too. Estella does some crazily fast sign language but I manage to catch the word _Lavinia_. I wave awkwardly at them, but they all smile at me and nod their heads. One of the guys signs to Estella and she takes out a small pad of paper out of her pocket and scribbles something on it. When she's done, she passes it to me and I look at it. _Nero, Thurio and Val. They're very happy to see you. _I smile again and write, _Nice to meet you guys too_.

For the rest of dinner, we just sit in silence, swallowing our mush. After we're done, I wave goodbye to Nero and Thurio while they walk off to the kitchen. I cock my head to the side, wondering why they were headed that way. Hermia writes while walking, _Oh, all the Avoxes take turns doing the dishes. It'll be our turn in a few days. _I nod my head. That'll be a lot of dishes for two people to do.

-xxx-

Curfew at 9. I lie in bed that night, thinking about how even though these people have gone through so much pain and hardship, yet they still make newcomers feel welcome. And Nero, Thurio were Val were genuinely friendly. They're nice people.

I also thought about how much I needed to learn. I can't keep using a pen and pad to communicate for the rest of my life. I tell myself that from tomorrow onwards, I'll be working my hardest to be able to learn what every other Avox can do as soon as possible.

And maybe, with the help of the right people and friends, I'll be able to get through this in one piece.

**Hoped you liked it! It was a bit hard, having to come up with new characters and the books don't give you many details about Avox life, so I had to come up with this from scratch. If you have **_**any **_**suggestions or ideas, I'm just a PM or review away (: Please review, favourite and alert!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is finally here! Thank you all for the lovely reviews, alerts and favourites! I read EVERY single one of them and every review I get makes my day (: So thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Adessa101: Well, you better keep this story on your alert then ;) You'll just have to wait and see what I do with Lavinia and her love life :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

_Ring… Beep… Ring…_

I wake up to Hermia violently shaking my shoulders and the most annoying wake up call. I groan into my pillow and get up slowly. I trudge into the bathroom and get ready.

When I come out from the bathroom, there's the crimson red blazer, crisp white shirt and black slacks laid out for me.

-xxx-

While lining up for my mush, I see Archaia scan some weird thing on the Avox's forearms. When it's my turn, I pull my sleeve up and let Archaia take my arm. The machine buzzes before printing out an inked schedule of my day.

"This is your schedule for today. You'll follow everything it says. You'll be able to wash it off at the end of the day," says Archaia as she moves on to the next Avox. "If you have any questions, ask Hermia or Estella."

I walk off to the table where Estella, Hermia, Nero, Thurio and Val are already seated. I smile at them and nod. They smile back and continue eating.

After we're done eating, I 'ask' Hermia and Estella to show me their arm. Turns out, the only things we have together today are lunch, dinner and something called 'pledge'. Lovely.

_0730 Pledge_

_0745 Signs Class_

_0900 Training A_

_1300 Lunch_

_1400 Training B_

_1700 Dinner_

_1730 CU_

_2100 LO_

I take out my pad of paper and write, _Is LO lights out?_

Hermia nods and writes, _Yeah, and the Pledge is when you listen to Archaia read the Pledge of the Avoxes. Training A is with Archaia and Training B is with Blaise. CU is clean up._

I nod my head in thanks and after we finish our breakfast, all six of us head off down more staircases to a huge room where the other Avoxes have gathered too.

All of us Avoxes settle in the middle of the room in neat rows, shoulder to shoulder. I'm sandwiched between Estella and Hermia. They're wearing a stern look on their faces and as I look around, I notice everybody else does too. So I stare ahead and try to imitate their faces too.

We only have to wait a few seconds before Archaia strides in the room. The clatter of her heels echo across the room, making the room seem even more silent as it was before.

She clears her throat and starts off.

"After the Dark Days, the Capitol created the Treaty of Treason to ensure peace after the districts were defeated during the first rebellion, referred to as the Dark Days. As well as implementing laws to keep peace in the districts, it detailed the first Hunger Games to remind the Hunger Games to remind the districts that the Dark Days must never be repeated.

But alongside the Treaty of Treason for the districts, the Capitol also made the Treaty of Mutiny for the criminals in Panem. Criminals in Panem deserve to be severely punished; therefore, the system of Avoxes was born. Avoxes should be grateful that they get to spend the remainder of their lives serving the Capitol citizens. Being an Avox is a fair compensation for whatever wrongs you have done."

Archaia finally stops reciting. That's a lot to sink in. But in a second, all the Avoxes put their left hand to their heart in a uniform motion. I quickly put my hand to my heart too. What is this for?

"The Pledge of Mutiny," continues Archaia. "I promise to obey the rules given and follow the commands of the individual I am serving. I am grateful that the Capitol is merciful and has granted me the chance to serve the citizens of the Capitol. I will not defy the rules and do as I say."

Well, that just sucks. Then everybody puts his or her hand down and I follow suit.

"Dismissed."

We file out the room in neat lines and then separate from there. Just when we're right outside the sitting room, Estella taps on my shoulder and motions for me to take out my writing pad.

_I'll take you to your signs class,_ she writes. Hermia waves goodbye as Estella leads me down a different set of stairs. I wonder how many sets of stairs are in this place and how long it'll take for me to know this place.

She leads me down a dimly lit corridor and opens the third door from the end. There are 5 doors on the left and right, which mean there are 10 rooms in all. Counting rooms have become a new hobby.

So she opens the door and in there is a man who looks about the same age as me. Maybe a year older or so. He smiles widely at me, showing his flawlessly white teeth. He shakes both Estella's hand and mine. He and Estella have a 'conversation' while I just stand there awkwardly. While, their conversing hand motions which I do not understand, I observe the room. It's a fairly small room. It could fit about 5 people across both ends of the room. There's a table, a huge pad of paper, a small whiteboard and a small chest of drawers underneath the table. There is also a metal machine with a huge red button on it. I don't really want to know what that does. Then Estella motions for me to pass her the writing pad again.

_I'll wait for you in the cafeteria at lunchtime. See you later._

We wave goodbye and when she shuts the door, I turn to this man and take in his features. Like every other Avox, he has the red hair and uniform, but it's hard to tear your gaze from his bright emerald eyes. And behind the smile and perturbing eyes, he's hiding something. I just have this feeling.

_So,_ he starts writing. _I'm Hector. I'm going to be your signs teacher. I'm 17 years old and I've been an Avox for 2 years, 5 months and 13 days. _

I widen my eyes. 2 years, 5 months and 13 days. Impressive.

_Well, show me what you know how to say in signs._

_Doesn't really count as 'saying', does it_, I want to write, but I don't. I crack my knuckles and show him what Doctor Prisca had already taught me.

_Hi, my name is Lavinia and I'm an Avox. _I pause, trying to remember the other one she taught me. _Would, you, like, something, to, eat? _Then I put my hands back to my side, waiting for him to tell me to do something or correct me on whether I curved my hands right or not.

Instead, he just smiles. Not the wide, toothy grin from before; just a normal smile.

_I see Doctor Prisca has taught you well. How many days did you spend in there?_

Well, the day I was captured, the day I got my tongue cut out and then approximately 3 days afterwards. So five days. But then something he says that catches me; if he has been an Avox for about 2 and a half years, that means Doctor Prisca has been an Avox coach for a very long time.

_About 5 days,_ I write.

Hector raises his eyebrows and writes, _Five days? Really? They didn't let me out until after a month. The average Avox stays in prison for about 2 weeks or so. Either you're really lucky or you were just the most well behaved prisoner they've ever had. I'll go with the latter._

I shrug. How was I supposed to know why? Besides, the five days in prison felt like five years to me.

_Well, you have a lot to learn, so let's start now._

When it's exactly 12:58 on the wall clock, Hector passes me a book that says 'Signs Dictionary'.

_Your homework is to read a page before you go to sleep every night,_ writes Hector. _See you tomorrow._

-xxx-

"I'm guessing Doctor Prisca has taught you quite a lot about the dining table?" asks Archaia. I nod my head.

"Good. Well, I'm going to teach you more."

After three and a half hours of grueling hard work, Archaia finally dismisses me. My body's is sore from all the wiping of tables, scrubbing of stained tablecloths and my arms feel like they're going to fall off. Do you know how hard it is to balance three plates on both your arms? I won't be surprised if they make us balance one on our heads.

But I did learn some useful things, like how to get stains off clothes and carpets and the proper way of serving, like to set the dishes down gently so they don't make a sound.

"Tomorrow I'll be teaching you how to clean up a room. Make sure you're prompt."

-xxx-

_How was your signs class with Hector,_ writes Hermia, before swallowing her mush.

_Good. I learned quite a lot,_ I write back. _He's a good teacher. _I stuff the broccoli mush in my mouth and swallow.

Hermia smiles and writes, _I know. He taught me everything I know about sign language._

I swear this guy knows everybody who's anybody in this place.

_Show me what you've learned,_ writes Hermia with a wide grin.

I roll my eyes but smile back. I put my spoon down and wipe my sweaty palms on my pants. _How are you today?_

_Good, _signs Hermia.

_The weather is beautiful today, _I sign with a smile.

_Yes, the sky is very blue, _signs Hermia.

_How do you like the food? _I giggle.

_Oh, it's just lovely. Broccoli mush is my favourite._

I laugh. _That's all I know for now. _

Hermia nods with an impressed look on her face. _Not bad. I'm sure that by the time you're done with him you'll be able to be so fluent in signs that maybe Hector will hire you to be his signs assistant._

-xxx-

"I'm Blaise, your Training B coach," says the man with snow white hair. He's tall and sturdy and is probably in his mid- fifties. He has dark brown eyes and his face is clear of any emotion "I have four rules that you must always follow," he continues. "One, always do what I say. Two, no rolling of eyes or slouching. Three, always give 100 percent. Four, follow rules number one, two and three. If you do, we're going to get along. And if you don't, well, let's just say you probably won't be able to walk when I'm done with you."

His rules are straightforward and simple enough. He's stern, but he gets the point across.

"Name?"

_Lavinia, _I nod and start my training.

After two hours and fifty- seven minutes of training with Blaise, I now know how to stand, walk and nod my head properly. Turns out that some Capitol citizens get offended if you nod your head at the wrong angle. Little slip- ups like these could cause in serious whipping.

When the minute hand gets to 4:58, Blaise pats me on the back.

"You're a good student, Lavinia. I think we'll get along pretty well."

_I think we'll get along too, Blaise._

-xxx-

After dinner, Hermia and Estella guide me down the same flight of stairs that lead me to my signs classroom. When we reach the bottom of the steps, Hector greets us with a wave and a smile on his face. We wave back.

_Clean up is when we get into groups and clean up the Avox Quarters. Everybody has a job to do. We have a rotation system so it's fairer, I guess, _writes Estella.

Hector opens the door at the very end of the corridor and passes us all a broom. Then we get to work.

-xxx-

After taking a quick shower and reading a page of the Signs Dictionary, I lie on the bed, thankful that the day has finally come to an end. My sore body is in great need of a rest.

I close my eyes and instead of falling asleep, the image of Hector's eyes seems to be plastered on my eyelids. What is wrong with me? I groan into my pillow, hoping that sleep will find me before the alarm clock does.

**So I was uninspired. Again. And I was very disappointed that the movie didn't talk about Avoxes. But it was really good anyway. **

**I'll be gone for 9 days without Internet, which means I wouldn't be updating for a long time. But bear with me! I have great plans for the next chapter ;) But I could REALLY use any suggestions and ideas you guys have! I'm only a PM or review away (:**

**Please review, favourite and alert (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm finally back from my 8- day mission trip! Thanks for sticking by me; you guys are awesome :D **

**I had to do a bit of research for this chapter so it took awhile. I also did a 6 month time jump. I'm REALLY excited about this chapter; quite proud of it :D So here it is: Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

Months have gone by. According to the tally that she engraves onto her drawer using a wooden stick, it has been exactly 6 months and 23 days. She sighs as she closes her drawer and gets ready for her day.

It's been pretty much the same routine for the 6 months and 23 days she has been in the Avox Quarters. After she was upgraded from her training, she was ordered to work in one of the Capitol hotels. She cleaned the messy bedrooms, mopped the floors and did whatever they told her to without question. It was just the way it's supposed to be. Don't question them and stay out of trouble.

These 6 months and 23 days have gone by without accident. She thinks that she'll be able to get by without getting into trouble. But she knows she still has to be careful.

Today, she waits for the residents in the Capitol hotel. During her time there, she has made a couple of other friends. Naya, who is almost always cheerful and eager to help with Lavinia's sign language and Matt, who is a good friend you can always rely on to come up with an excuse whenever the other is late. But she has also made a non- Avox friend: one of the cooks from the hotel, Avery. She's good- hearted and her laugh suits her plump body. Her food is the best and sometimes she would sneak some of her samples and experiments for Lavinia.

She buttons up her white shirt and red blazer, smooths out the creases on her blank pants and combs through her short hair. She stares at the reflection in the mirror. She had just had her monthly appointment and gotten her hair re- dyed the crimson red, just like every other Avox. She sighs and walks out of her room and to the Avox Shuttle.

The Avox Shuttle is never seen by any Capitol citizen because it is an underground system. It is the only transport Avoxes are allowed to travel on. Again, if this rule is broken, whipping is usually the punishment.

She holds on the railing as the shuttle speeds along the tracks. The other Avoxes are either trying to get the little sleep they can before they arrive at their destination or just staring ahead, minding their own business. Neither Estella nor Hermia work in the same area as Lavinia. They work in a Capitol office somewhere in the depths of the city and they only get to see each other at night in their dorms.

The shuttle door opens to her stop and Lavinia steps out and heads up the stairs that would lead to the basement in the Capitol Grande Hotel. She walks up the stairs in the basement, down some empty corridors, up more flights of stairs and into the hotel kitchen.

"Ah, Lavinia. I see you're early today."

She nods her head but keeps her head bowed down while standing in line with Naya and Matt. They'll be able to talk later. Sir Angus is almost never here unless it's extremely important.

The man with the bleached white hair and surgically altered face stares at her. He strokes his chin slowly and calculatingly. Others might think it's intimidating, the way his cold white eyes seem to bore into your head, but others know it's just his way of keeping order. By making people fear him. "Good. Lavinia and Naya have to get started by getting the dining room ready for our guests before 12 o' clock. Matt will be scrubbing the marble floor outside until your reflection could be seen clearly. There will be important people eating here today; I want the room to be polished clean and the tables to have spotless tablecloths and the windows shining clean until it hurts to look at it. And most of all, your manners must be impeccable. One little slip up and you'll be in for it. Those rules should be applied everyday, but if there is that one day you don't want to mess up, it's today," says Sir Angus. "Understand?"

All three Avoxes nod their heads obediently as Sir Angus walks over to Avery. Today, Avery is wearing a different set of uniform; instead of the normal, faded blue chef clothes with the white apron at front, she's wearing a crisp, white shirt with gold buttons and a brand- new apron with the gold stitching that says 'Capitol Grand Hotel'.

"Avery, I want your best recipes to be served today. I want the food to arrive exactly 15 seconds after the guests are seated. You will not go under or above that 15 seconds. The food will be fresh and steaming and there shall be no 'accidents' in your dishes. Like I said; if there is that one day you don't want to mess up, it's today." And with that, Sir Angus sweeps off the imaginary dust on his mustard yellow suit and walks briskly out of the door.

When Sir Angus is out of earshot, Avery says, "Some of the Head Peacekeepers that work under Snow will be here along with a couple of other Capitol Generals. And Sir Angus is right; today's the one day you don't want to mess up," says Avery with a shake of her head. "Well, I better get cooking. You guys better get cleaning."

-xxx-

"They're here! Lavinia, Naya, get ready!" yells Avery from the kitchen.

Lavinia and Naya grab a clean towel each and place it on their left forearm. They hear Matt open the heavy doors and keep their heads down as the guests stride in.

There is the high- pitched chatter of the Capitol women and the low colloquy of the men. All are dressed formally; the men in ironed suits and the women in their finest dresses and headwear.

Lavinia leads them to the table in the center of the dining hall. The room was reserved just for them, therefore there were no other guests. They take a seat in the velvet seats and Lavinia is quick to serve the men the red wine and ladies the white wine. There are exactly 5 men and 5 women seated at the table. The Head Peacekeepers wore their Peacekeeper badges on their blazer collar while the Capitol Generals wore the Panem symbol on their blazer pocket.

She stands aside and counts 15 seconds. At 5 seconds, she could smell Avery's food wafting towards them. And after exactly 15 seconds, Naya arrives with the extravagant feast for them. She has 3 plates on both her arms and Lavinia helps her set them down in the middle of the table. There is the appetizer salad with the homemade thousand island sauce and cherry tomatoes, the mussels that just came from District 4, the chicken breast with the creamy orange sauce, the huge bowl of minestrone soup, a bridge of lamb with spices and herbs and finally, Avery's best dish: the red lobster with the sweet chili sauce.

The guests wowed at the food and dug in at once. Lavinia stood at the side, mentally drooling at the food the guests were devouring. There were several conversations going on at the table. The Generals and the Peacekeepers talked about the financial problems while the ladies talked about who they thought was the best plastic surgeon in the whole of Panem. Before long, the dishes were empty and then the dessert would be served. Lavinia cleared up the appetizer and main course dishes and brought them to the kitchen counter while Naya served the dessert.

Avery really made today's dessert special. Normally, it would be a simple cheesecake with blueberry frosting, but today, she served up a beautiful, delicate Black Forest cake with an assortment of berries at the side.

While the guests were busy savoring their food, Lavinia went to get two new bottles of wine for them and filled them up. But as she was serving one of the women, the feathers on her hat somehow managed to fall in her glass of wine. So as she was going to take the glass away to fill it again, her hand accidentally bumped into the woman's hand. And instead of just acting like it never happened, the woman shrieked and cried, "She touched me! She touched me! This filthy Avox _touched_ me!"

Lavinia took a step back and started trembling nervous. She tried mouthing the words 'sorry' but her lips wouldn't move. The room was quiet enough that you could almost hear her labored breathing.

"Security! Security!" yells one of the generals.

Four guards come in the room immediately and head to the general. He points angrily at a very scared Lavinia and yells, "This Avox touched my wife! Arrest her immediately!"

It all happens so fast that Lavinia doesn't even have time to scream. Two guards grab her forearms and the third stands directly behind her. The fourth guard turns to the general and bows.

"Accept our apologies, General. This Avox will be severely punished for her actions. Please continue to enjoy your meal," says the guard with a monotone voice.

Lavinia shuts her eyes and tries to shake off the death grip that the guards have on her, but they squeeze even tighter. They lead her out of the room and she feels the gaze of the guests following her out of the room.

On the way out, she opens her eyes and they meet Naya's eyes. Tears brim in her eyes and she runs away from Lavinia, probably terrified at the sight. Lavinia lets the tears fall down her cheeks too as the guards continue dragging her away.

They drag her to Sir Angus' office. This is the one of the worst places in the world you could be in this situation. And yet, she's standing right there, almost like she's waiting for the devil to open the door.

The guards open the door and push Lavinia in the room. Lavinia keeps her head down and clenches her fists to try to stop the tears, but fails.

"Well, well, well, what do we have hear, Lear?" asks Sir Angus.

"This Avox here has violated the rule of making body contact with a Capitol citizen," answers the guard.

Sir Angus nods his head and tells the guards to wait outside. After they shut the doors close, Sir Angus gets up from his leather armchair and walks over to Lavinia.

"Of all days. Today? You must really want to die, Lavinia. I have no choice but to send you off to the chamber," says Sir Angus with fake sadness.

Lavinia shakes her head and tries to keep her feet planted on the ground as the guards come back in. But it's no use. They just lift her off the ground like she weighs nothing. She thrashes and tries to scream, but they don't even budge. Suddenly she hears a click and her world goes black.

-xxx-

She wakes up in a pitch- black room, naked. She feels her eyes blinking, but she doesn't know if she's alive or dead. She feels her heart beating, but is it really blood that's pumping through her veins? She feels her hands being tightly strapped to something. She slowly leans her head forward until she touches cold metal. She moves her head around that area and finds that it's a circular pole. She's in a kneeling position and she feels her feet chained to the ground. It's impossible to move anything but her head.

Why, why, why? She didn't mean to touch the woman; she was trying to do her job. What could they do to her that is worse than cutting out her tongue? She refrains from thinking about the possibilities because there are so many things they could do to her.

She hears the door swing open and notice that it's coming from behind her, which means she's facing the opposite wall. The door slams shut and is dimly lit by a light bulb that turned on when the door opened.

"You know, I haven't punished an Avox for almost a year? I've been getting a bit too bored. Very uneventful," says the man behind her. His voice sends shivers down her spine in a very, very bad way and she feels something dragging behind him. She doesn't know what and she doesn't want to know. And for some unknown reason, she recognizes the voice. And voices in her head telling her that it's not a voice she'd want to hear.

"So it's a good thing you're here. I'm going to have some fun now," says the man evilly. She could almost sense him smile and the quick breathing coming from his nose. How could someone get excited about torturing someone? Something seemed to nag her in her mind, but she couldn't really decipher what her brain was trying to tell her.

He seemed to draw closer, the thing dragging behind him also slithering closer. He bends down until his lips are right behind her left ear.

And he whispers, "Remember me?"

And then it clicks. The hissing. The evil cackle. It could only be one person.

Doctor Antiphonus.

Lavinia starts shaking her head and jerking vigorously. Her feet quiver so much they make the chains chink and clatter. She shuts her eyes and feels the sweat stream down her forehead. He was the last person in the universe she wanted to meet. And yet he was standing right next to her, only a millimeters away from her.

He cackles evilly as he walks further away from her.

"Of course you would remember me. How could you ever forget me? I'm quite hard to forget, aren't I?" hisses Doctor Antiphonus.

Lavinia feels her muscles tense up. She shut her eyes so and bites her lip so hard that she feels the metallic taste of blood trickle in her mouth.

Then she hears it. The sound of a whip making contact with the skin of her back. She screams, but nobody comes to her rescue.

He whips again. She screams. Nobody comes.

He whips. She screams. He whips until her back is a slob of red meat that has just been soaked in a bucket of blood. She screams until her throat is raw and can scream no more. She cries until her eyes are dried. She hurts until she can't feel.

When Doctor Antiphonus gets to the twentieth whip, her face is pale and she's leaving into a world of unconsciousness. Her lips are blue and there are nail marks in her palm from clenching them so hard. There is a stain of dried blood at the edge of her lip.

She doesn't even try anymore. She accepts that nobody's coming to help her. Nobody can hear her silent screams.

**Well, what did you think? I think it turned out pretty well :D It's holidays now and I won't be travelling until the end of July, so I should be updating more. I've already started writing Chapter 9, so if you want it to be uploaded really soon, I'm sure reviews, favourites and alerts would really speed the process up ;)**

**Review, favourite and alert please :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**YOU GUYS ARE EPIC. I got 6 reviews last chapter and that makes me VERY happy :D So to reward you guys, you get cookies and a new chapter (:**

**So I got a review saying that it was a bit confusing the last chapter when I switched to third person and that I should write in Lavinia's POV, but I really like writing in third person. But if my writing doesn't show clear enough that I'm writing in third person that I'm not really achieving my goal then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

I wake up in a sterile white room with bags of water and some unknown liquid hooked into my system and the beeping of a monitor.

I try shifting on my bed but the searing pain that shoots from my back halts me in my movements. I groan and grip the railings at the side of the bed so tightly my knuckles turn white. The pain doesn't go away. I try taking deep breaths in and out and squeezing the railings tighter, but the pain continues to travel from my back to my shoulders and thighs. I scream and let go of the railings.

A doctor comes in and tries to calm me down. It doesn't work; the pain makes my body jerk in different directions and I don't have the strength to stop myself. Then I feel a needle plunge into my right arm and I see my vision blurring and feel my head throbbing until I can take it no more and feel a wave of unconsciousness take over me.

-xxx-

"Lavinia, wake up."

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is a pair of steely eyes boring into mine.

"Good," says Archaia as she sits down on the chair to my left. "It's about time you woke up. You've been out for 3 days now."

Three days? Feels like I've been asleep for 100 years.

"Well," continues Archaia. "Sir Angus told me you violated the rule of making body contact with a Capitol citizen, which resulted in severe whipping."

My arms are too sore to sign any sort of reply to defend myself, so I just nod my head.

"You knew the rules well enough, Lavinia," says Archaia sternly. "Little accidents like this should never happen especially to important people like the Capitol Generals and Head Peacekeepers. You should be glad that Avery's cooking was good enough for them to not want to execute you."

I sigh. I stretch my arms a bit before signing slowly; _there was a feather in her drink. I tried to get it out. If I didn't change her glass I'd get punished for not doing my job anyway. I couldn't have done anything without someone taking it the wrong way. _I braced myself for the lecture ahead.

Archaia face softens and sighs. "I know,"

I widen my eyes in surprise. Of all the responses Archaia has ever given me, this was one I've never heard and could never expect from her.

"I admit, Capitol customs and traditions can be… _difficult,_ and that they can be very hard to follow," says Archaia carefully. "But you must be even more careful next time. If you ever get into more trouble like you did 3 days ago, you wouldn't even be able to walk after they're done with you. I'm surprised you're even alive after 40 lashes."

_40 lashes? _

"Doctor Antiphonus was very… _enthusiastic_ that day. Probably not the right word to use in this situation, but you get what I mean," says Archaia slowly.

This is very unlike the Archaia I've known for the 6 months. She seems almost too hesitant and careful when she speaks, as if someone's going to kill her if she says the wrong thing. Normally, she'd be able to speak briskly and without emotion and would never hesitate and be extremely straightforward in her answers. But not today.

"I should be leaving now," says Archaia as she gets up from her seat. "You'll be coming back to work in 3 days. Doctor said that your back will still be very tender and still in the process of healing, so you will have a different job assigned to you when you get back."

I nod my head and sign, _thanks._

Archaia nods and leaves the room with 3 quick strides. Only a few seconds after Archaia leaves, three other people enter the room.

Estella greets me with a warm hug but is careful not to squeeze too hard. Hermia smiles and takes a seat while fidgeting with something in her blazer pocket. Hermia places a quick kiss on my forehead and kneels down on the ground on my right.

Estella signs, _How are you doing, Lavinia?_

_Better, I guess. Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?_

Hermia signs, _we've had a new Avox come in. She's from District 7._

_District 7? _I sign. _What did she do?_

_Well, I've never got a chance to speak to her, but I apparently, she was accused of stealing wood that was supposed to be transported to the Capitol. _

_And she got her tongue cut out for that? _I sign incredulously.

Naya sighs sadly and nods.

_Well, that's stupid._

_Not as stupid as whipping someone for accidentally touching a Capitol woman, _signs Estella angrily.

I look down at my hands. _It's okay. I'm fine now. I'll be back at work in 3 days anyway._

_It's not okay, Lavinia, and you know that! You didn't deserve the punishment; you were just trying to do your job, _signs Hermia.

_Look, I'm alive now and that's all that matters, okay?_

Estella sighs and Hermia shakes her head. Naya chooses this moment to take something out of her pocket.

_Avery told me to give you this as a 'get well' present,_ signs Naya. She places a small package wrapped in tin foil in my palms. _You'll like it._

I slowly unwrap the foil and gasp at the gift. It's a small piece of Avery's trademark cheesecake! Avoxes never get these little luxuries, so this is easily going to be the best gift I'll _ever _receive.

_Please tell Avery I said thank you and that this is the best gift I will ever receive,_ I sign to Naya. Naya smiles and nods.

_Nero, Thurio and Hector hope you get better,_ signs Estella.

I smile and nod. _Tell them I said thank you too, and that I'm doing fine. Anything else then?_

Estella shakes her head and glances at her watch. _We should be leaving now. Archaia was nice enough to give us 10 minutes off our work._

_Archaia has a soft spot for you,_ signs Naya with a smile.

_How do you know that? _I sign.

_You're the only Avox she has ever visited in the hospital and she has never let any other Avox accept patients. I guess it's because she can relate to you._

I crease my eyebrows. _What do you mean?_

_Well, _signs Estella. _Archaia was an escapee from the Capitol too._

My eyes widen at this new piece of information. _What?_

_Archaia ran away from home about 5 years ago. She was 16 too, like us. And she was also running away with her uncle. They were at the borders of District 2 when they got caught. The reason why Archaia isn't an Avox because she has some… connections with Snow._

_Connections? What connections? _This is all so hard to take in.

_Archaia is the goddaughter of Snow. Snow's advisor's daughter. So Snow made a deal with her. Either she gets executed by hanging her or she could spend the rest of her life working in the Avox Quarters. I bet you know which one she chose._

I'm so shocked by all the news just given to me that I'm at loss for words. Literally. So Archaia escaped the Capitol and made it as far as District 2 but didn't get her tongue cut out because Snow had 'sympathy' for her. As soon as this piece of information digests, I have another question.

_But aren't there other people who escaped their District or tried escaping the Capitol?_

_Yes, _signs Naya, _but none brought along with them any of their loved ones. Archaia's uncle was killed too._

I shut my eyes and try to untangle my muddled thoughts. This is all so weird. When I open my eyes again, Estella, Hermia and Naya are gone, leaving me to guess whether it was reality or just a really, really weird nightmare.

**Hope you liked it! I'd just like to thank you guys again for the awesome reviews! If it weren't for the reviews I wouldn't be updating today (: So if you want the next chapter to be up soon, keep the reviews coming ;) Review, favourite and alert please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've made it to Chapter 10! I never thought I'd get this far :P**

**I'd just like to thank all of you guys for adding this story on alert and favourites and putting me on author alert and favourite author. Means A LOT to me! **

**Special thanks to my reviewers: **_**Silvia, David, charchi8987, jojo167, Ashes Ashes Ashes, sneezing panda, SweeneyToddRules, Anla'shok, , Lola, Duchess of Night, JoshuaEvans123, allysayz, bballgirl32, Duchess of Night, Adessa101, Cotix14, CiaraMarie96, . **_**Your reviews keep me motivated and make me extremely happy (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

After the three days in the hospital, I'm finally able enough to go back to work. By the time I arrive at the Avox Quarters, it's late afternoon. But before I can go to my dorm, I am lead to Archaia's office.

"Welcome back, Lavinia," she says. "Please sit. I have a few things to discuss with you."

I oblige and wait for Archaia to carry on.

"After the incident that happened three days ago, I've decided that you shouldn't go back to working in the Capitol Grand Hotel, for reasons that should be obvious enough. Therefore, you will work in the Avox Quarters until I find another job for you. You will be working in the kitchen, doing whatever they want you to do. Your job starts today. Go to the kitchen and in there, you will follow whatever orders Cook Gallus tells you to do. Got it?" I nod my head and smile, thankful that I don't have to go back to the Capitol Grand Hotel to face Sir Angus ever again.

"Good. You are dismissed."

I leave the room and head to the cafeteria and into the kitchen and when I open the door, I'm hit with the aroma of potatoes, broccoli and steam.

There are about 4 or 5 Avoxes, briskly cooking, mashing and blending food and don't notice me coming in. But a man, who looks about 40 to 50 years old, walks up to me and extends a hand for me to shake.

"You're Lavinia, aren't you?" he asks. I nod as I shake his hand. "I'm Cook Gallus. Let me introduce to you the rest of the team."

5 Avoxes stop what they're doing and line up next to him. There are 4 males and 1 female.

Cook Gallus starts from the left and ends at the right. "Tony, Curian, Abram and Marcia. Today, you will be working with Marcia. You're fluent in sign, aren't you?"

I nod my head. "Good. Now scram; you guys have 3 more hours to cook up dinner."

The team nods and scatters off to their work places. I follow Marcia as she goes to the far end of the kitchen.

_You will be helping me wash, peel and mash potatoes today. You're lucky; you got the easiest job on your first day,_ signs Marcia with a smile.

I smile as I help her lift baskets filled with potatoes onto the kitchen counter and starting to wash them. _How many potatoes are there,_ I sign.

_There should be exactly 200 potatoes altogether. _

200 potatoes. Well. That's going to take a long time to do, so I get to work straight away.

-xxx-

After three hours of intense peeling and mashing potatoes, my arms feel like they're about to fall off and my hands are sore and wrinkled from washing so many rough potatoes. My back also feels painful from not being able to rest for three hours straight. I make a mental reminder to put the lotion on my back before I sleep tonight.

And I thought _my_ job was hard. Tony and Curian had to wash, chop _and then_ mash the broccoli, and I know for sure that broccoli is much harder to mash than potatoes. Abram, with a little help from Cook Gallus, had to cook enough porridge to fill 100 bowls.

Although Marcia and I had a lot of potatoes to deal with, we still managed to get to know each other better. I found out that Marcia is roommates with Val and Naya and that she's turning 19 this year, which lead me to remember that I'm turning 17 this year. Marcia has been an Avox for 3 years. She's from District 5.

At dinner, I sit with Estella, Hermia, Naya, Val and Marcia. I tell them that my new job is working in the Avox kitchen with Marcia, Curian, Tony and Abram. Then a new girl approaches our table and takes a seat opposite me. She smiles shyly at me before sitting down.

_This is Ariel, from District 7. She turns 16 this year. She's new here, _signs Estella. _She's a bit shy, so just go ahead and write whatever you want on your notepad._

I nod and write, _Hi Ariel. I'm Lavinia. I turn 17 this year. I've been here for exactly 7 months._

Ariel nods and writes, _How come I've never seen you before?_

_I was in the hospital._

Ariel raises her eyebrow and writes, _Why?_

_I was whipped and got 40 lashes on my back, _I write slowly. _Sorry, but I'd rather not talk about it._

Ariel nods her head and proceeds to write 'sorry', but I wave it off.

It's true though; I'd rather not talk about my whipping if I had a choice. Thinking about it just sends shivers down my back and it's bad enough that whenever I bend over, there's a shoot of pain that fills my back and makes me wince, which also reminds me that there will be scars on my body that will never, ever go away.

After dinner, I stay back in the cafeteria with Marcia and the others and clean up. The 3 other Avoxes that are on clean up duty help us too and the cafeteria is spick and span in no time. I wave goodbye to the others and head back to my dorm.

When Estella, Hermia and I have finished getting ready for bed, they sit on the windowsill with me on the floor.

_Is Ariel the one you told me about in the hospital_? I sign.

_Yes. Poor thing though, she's too innocent and sweet to be here. It's a wonder she survived after meeting Doctor Antiphonus,_ signs Hermia.

_How long was she in prison for?_

_About 3 weeks, _signs Estella.

We talk for a little longer before settling into bed. Hermia has to help put the lotion on my back and helps me lie down my bed. I have to sleep with my chest and stomach flat on the bed to not put any pressure on my tender back.

It takes me a long time to sleep. My mind sends me the worst memories. It sends me back to the whipping, when I was chained to the pole and when Doctor Antiphonus whipped me until I was unconscious. I rewind to the time when my tongue was cut out. I still remember the feel of the knife against my lips and the agonizing pain that I felt for the rest of my days in prison. Although I've gotten used to the huge empty space in my mouth, I still miss being able to speak using my mouth and not my hands. I miss not being able to whistle or sing. And for the first time in a long time, I allow myself to think about my mother.

When I was younger, she used to sing for me. She may not have the most melodious voice and may not always be pitch perfect, but her singing would always send me to sleep whenever I had a nightmare or calm me down when I was nervous about something. I wonder if she thinks about me. I wonder if she knows that her only daughter has become an Avox. I still wonder if it was my mother that ranted me out to the Peacekeepers, but I have a gut feeling that she wasn't involved in it. What about my dad? Does he even know that I'm not living with mum anymore? Or is he too happy with his new life and has already forgotten about me a long time ago?

I sigh when I hear the deep breathing of Estella and Hermia. Even before they were Avoxes, they were going through hard times. Both were from District 8 and were punished after they stole fabric from the factories. Estella was a child whose father had passed away in a factory explosion and mother was ill and couldn't work. Hermia's mother died while giving birth to her little brother and her father joined her soon after her death, leaving Hermia to take care of both her and her little brother. Estella and Hermia had met in the streets while begging for money and had resorted to stealing fabric from a worn down factory.

Everybody has a different story to tell, but us Avoxes have one thing in common: we were never given a second chance in life.

**I know the past 2 chapters have been short, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Remember, if you have any ideas or suggestions, be sure to tell me :D Review, favourite and alert please (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you like it :D Enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

10 months and 29 days have gone by. So far, it's been a peaceful 3 months and 29 days since the accident and I've settled in to the kitchen life quite well, but I'm still always on my toes and I make sure I'm never too careless. Wouldn't want another accident happening again. Just when I'm about to enter the cafeteria in the morning, somebody tapping on my shoulder stops me.

"Lavinia?"

I turn around and am met with Blaise, my old training coach. I cock my head to the side, motioning for him to carry on.

"Archaia would like to have a word with you." I raise my eyebrows in question.

"Estella and Hermia have been called too," adds Blaise.

I nod as I head to Archaia's office with Blaise. As we go walk through the corridors, I feel the stares of other Avoxes on me but I ignore them. They're probably curious as to why I'm walking towards Archaia's office with an Avox training coach beside me. At first glance, I'd look like I was in trouble. But I'm not. At least, I don't think I am. When, Blaise and I enter Archaia's office I see that Estella and Hermia are already there, waiting for us with Archaia sitting at her desk with her arms crossed.

"Good, you're all here. As you know, the 74th Hunger Games are coming up in 5 days and I need a new team that I will be sending down to the Training Centre to serve the tributes, escorts and mentors there, and I have decided that you four will be the District 12 team. You will be sent there 2 days before the Reaping to get everything ready for their arrival. Blaise will be your leader; you will do as he says. Understand?"

Estella, Hermia and I nod our heads obediently. I guess this will be a really interesting experience; it'll be chance for me to get out of this place for a while, at least. I haven't seen sunlight or breathed fresh air since I've left the hospital 3 months ago.

"Here's your guide," says Archaia as she passes each one of us a thin booklet with the Avox insignia on the cover alongside with the Panem symbol. "Everything you need to know will be in here. You'll also find the list of Avoxes in the other District Teams in there. You'll be leaving in 2 days so I suggest you starting getting everything ready. The Avox Shuttle will leave for the Training Centre at 6am sharp. Until then, you'll continue with your current job without any other changes. If you have any other queries, ask Blaise or myself. Estella, Hermia and Lavinia, you may go to your jobs now. I have to talk to Blaise about a few things. Dismissed."

Us three leave the room and I let out the breath I haven't realized I've been holding.

_I thought I was in trouble,_ I sign.

_Me too, _signs Estella with a relieved sigh. _But I'm just glad that us three will be together this time. Blaise isn't too bad himself. _

I nod in agreement. _I should go now. See you at dinner._

We wave goodbye and head off our ways. When I enter the kitchen, I set to work with Abram, washing, chopping and mashing the hundreds of carrots.

Between Abram, Marcia, Tony and Curian, I'm closest to Abram and Marcia. Abram is the quietest amongst us four, but he's the best listener. Well, at least he always pays attention to whoever's giving a heartfelt… sign speech. He also always knows the best solution to a problem and he's always calm about everything. If something goes wrong in the kitchen, Abram is always coolheaded, tending to the situation like a professional while the others are running around like headless chickens. Next to Estella, Hermia, Naya and Marcia, Abram is one of my best friends here.

_What did Archaia want you for, _signs Abram after wiping the knives.

_Estella, Hermia, Blaise and are in the District 12 Team for Hunger Games this year,_ I sign while washing the carrots.

Abram nods and slices the carrots_. I was in the District 7 Team three years ago, _signs Abram, with a half- chopped carrot in his hands.

I must have a surprised look on my face because Abram signs, _I was with Johanna Mason that year._

I nod and smile. That's cool. _What did you do?_

_Just the normal stuff. Clean their rooms, serve them their meals… Nothing much really. _

_Did you get the chance to talk to Johanna Mason and the other guy? _I sign hesitantly.

Abram smiles and signs, _the male tribute, Alonso, didn't bother with me. But Johanna was really nice to me. She would order some food and then leave some of it for me. She would also try not to mess the room up so it would be easier for me to clean up. _

I smile. _She doesn't seem like the girl you're describing, _I sign, thinking about the vicious girl who killed her way to victory in the 71st Hunger Games.

Abram shrugs. _People change. Now let's get back to work before Gallus tells us off._

-xxx-

The next two days pass by fairly quickly and before I know it, Estella, Hermia and I are walking towards the Avox Shuttle, on our way to the Training Centre. We see Naya, Nero, Thurio, Val, Hector and Marcia and greet them with quick hugs. Naya, Marcia and Val are in the District 1 Team and Nero, Thurio and Hector are in the District 11 Team.

When the all the leaders arrive, we enter the Avox Shuttle and leave at exactly 6am. As the shuttle speeds down the tracks, I wonder about the tributes that I'll be getting. Will they be kind to me, like Johanna Mason was to Abram? Or will they view me as a filthy Avox and treat me like dirt? I try not to think too much about it as the doors of the shuttle open and we head upstairs to the basement of the Training Centre.

In the basement, the leaders take their team to their rooms. Like back in the Avox Quarters, Estella, Hermia and I will be sharing a room with Blaise in the room opposite us. Since we're the District 12 Team, we're in the twelfth room at the end of the corridor while Naya, Marcia and Val are at the other end. We have Hector, Nero and Thurio in the room next to us. The Avoxes have the whole row of rooms on the right side of the corridor, while the leaders get their own room on the left side of the corridors.

The room is compact, but clean. There are 3 mattresses on the ground and a small bathroom at the right corner of the room. There is also a dressing table on the left corner of the room with three drawers. I take the mattress closes to the door, with Hermia taking the mattress furthest from mine.

Blaise calls us out of our room and takes us into a fairly big elevator that takes us up to the Twelfth floor. "You will only have access to the Twelfth floor and the basement. You are only permitted on other floors if you have my permission and this is the only elevator you are allowed to use. You are forbidden to use any other elevator but this one."

When we reach the Twelfth floor, Blaise takes out a set of keys, chooses the biggest one and unlocks a huge metal door.

"This is your storage room," says Blaise. "I'll give you exactly 30 minutes to remember where everything in this room is and I will quiz you on it later. Your 30 minutes start, now."

It's a storage room about 30 feet in length and width. The whole room is filled with shelves of almost anything and everything. As I start from the far left shelf, I observe everything on it. Towels, toothbrushes, shower caps, bathrobes, face towels, toilet paper, hairdryers, at least 15 different scents of each shampoo, conditioner and shower gel and 15 different scents of soap. I try running through every item in my head and move on to the second shelf. Bed sheets, bed linens, pillowcases, 5 different kinds of blankets and at least 20 different types of feathers. There are even 10 different kinds of bolsters! I shake my head as I run through the new set of items in my head and move on to the next shelf.

I run through the same process for the last 2 shelves and I walk briskly through all of them again, hoping that I can remember enough to get me through the quiz. First shelf: toiletries. Second shelf: bed things. Third shelf: cleaning utensils and detergents. Fourth shelf: alcohol. 4 shelves with almost anything and everything and I only have 30 minutes to remember where every item is. I just hope that the District 12 tributes, escorts and mentors don't need much.

"10 seconds!" yells Blaise. "9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Please come back to the entrance."

Estella, Hermia and I line up next to Blaise. "Estella, you're up. I will name an item and you will bring it to me. Got it? Good. First item: lavender shampoo."

Estella walks with a swift pace to the first shelf, searches for the lavender scented shampoo and brings it back to Blaise.

"Second item: face towel."

This goes on until Blaise gets to the tenth item and Estella passes with flying colours. Then it's Hermia's turn. Blaise runs through the same process and Hermia only missed out one item, which she took too long to find.

"Your turn, Lavinia."

I take a deep breath and step forward. "First item: rose- scented soap."

Oh, great, he had to choose the one that is one of the hardest to find, but I thank God I manage to get it to him in time.

He makes me find a turbo hairdryer, lemon- scented detergent, waterfowl feathers, shower cap, organic conditioner, flannel blanket, silk pillowcase, vodka and white spirit. And thankfully, I pass without making any mistakes or taking too long to find an item.

"Good job, Lavinia. You three have done extremely well on your first test. Follow me," says Blaise as he walks to the right corner of the room, where there is a door that leads to a small sitting room with a couch facing a television, a water fountain and a small toilet.

"This is the Avox sitting room. When you have done cleaning up the rooms and when there's nothing to tend to, you may come here to relax. But you probably won't have much time to do that, because you'll have a lot to do around here. Otherwise, this is your 'hang- out area'."

This is okay, I guess. At least Blaise trusts us to do our job well and with the privilege of using the sitting room.

"Okay, let's get to work. We have today and tomorrow to make this place look flawless and ready for the arrival of the District 12 tributes, mentors and escort."

-xxx-

For the next 8 hours, all Estella, Hermia, Blaise and I have been doing is scrubbing, wiping and cleaning all the bedrooms and making it spotless. Our lunch consisted of mashed potatoes and carrots and we resumed working right after that, and after the 8 hours of working, I am ready to collapse on my mattress and sleep.

"Good job, guys," praises Blaise with a small smile. "I'm impressed. I'm glad I got a hard- working team this year. Let's just say that I haven't had a very good team for the past few years, so I'm rather thankful for you guys."

That compliment gains a smile from all three of us. _Thanks Blaise,_ I sign.

"No problem. Just continue working with the attitude you worked with today and that will make both Archaia and I very happy. Your meals will be served in the basement. Dismissed."

Estella, Hermia and I take the Avox elevator down to the basement and we see that everybody else is already sitting in a circle with their meals. Naya, Marcia and Val wave us over and we sit between them and Hector, Nero and Thurio. After I take a seat, Hector hands me a container with my mashed food in it. I smile and nod my head in thanks and start eating.

-xxx-

For the next day, we go through the same routine as we did the day before, except today, we're cleaning the dining and sitting room, which proves more challenging than cleaning the bedrooms because it's bigger in size and there are much more glass to wipe and chandeliers to polish.

And before long, it's the day of the Reaping. Blaise decides that we can watch the Reapings and then do one last clean up before the District 12 people arrive as a reward for literally working our butts off for the past two days.

So Estella, Hermia and I take a seat in the Avox sitting room and are just in time to see the escort from 1 take a slip of paper out of a bowl. From District 1, the girl Glimmer Glasswood and Marvel Neil are reaped. Both wear arrogant smiles on their faces as they take the stage. From District 2, a short girl named Clove Darkhart and a boy named Louis Davoren are reaped, but is quickly replaced by a volunteer named Cato Aeon. So far, the tributes from both One and Two look extremely cocky, confident and fearless, as if they know for a fact that they have this all figured out at the back of their heads.

The rest of the tributes aren't that memorable, except for the girl from District 5, Amber, who has a mischievous glint in her eye as she strides up to the stage. A crippled boy from 10 is reaped and I can't help but feel pain and pity for the boy, because I know he's not going to last long in the Games, with the group he's in this year. For District 11, a little 12 year old girl named Rue gets reaped and my heart swells with sadness for her. The first time her name gets in the Reaping bowl her name has to get picked. Alongside her, a massive boy named Thresh is reaped and is easily thrice the size of Rue.

Then it's the District 12 Reapings. Judging by the looks of the people reaped this year, District 12 won't have much chance unless they reap a bunch of extremely strong tributes. But coming from one of the poorest districts, it's quite unlikely, so I just wait for Effie Trinket, the District 12 escort, to pick a slip of paper from the bowl.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

Another 12 year old is reaped. I see the tears welling up in her frightened eyes as she slowly walks to the stage. Then the unexpected happens.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

The whole of Panem seems to be silent as we see a dark haired girl push the trembling little girl behind her and carried away by another guy, whom I'm guessing is her friend. This is probably the first time in decades that there's a volunteer from Twelve. It's so rare that even escort seems to hesitate a bit. But the girl proceeds to the stage and as the cameras zoom in on her face, something seems to nag in my mind, telling me I know this girl. But how do I know her? When could I have possibly met her before? I shake the thought away as her escort welcomes her to the stage.

"Well, bravo!" gushes Effie Trinket. "That's the spirit of the Games! What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen." There is no hint of nervousness or fear in her voice. It comes out strong enough to show she's not afraid, but weak enough to show that she's only doing this because she's left with no choice.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a round of applause to our newest tribute!" trills Effie Trinket.

But not a sound comes out from the citizens of District 12. Everybody seems to be frozen in place. Even I am. Then a person touches his three middle fingers to his lips and raises it to her. And everybody in the square gradually does the same, until every single person in there has their three middle fingers out to their tribute this year, Katniss Everdeen. I admire her fearlessness and how fiercely she loves her sister and I find myself doing the same.

This gesture means thanks, it means admiration, it means goodbye to someone you love.

Just to ruin the moment, District 12's drunken mentor stumbles across the stage and throws his arm over her shoulders.

"Look at her," he hollers. "Look at this one! I like her! Lots of… spunk! More than you!" he shouts as he releases the poor girl.

"More than you!" he shouts, pointing to us through the camera.

I'm so taken aback that I just sit there, confused. Is he actually taunting the Capitol? We'll never know, because as soon as he's about to say something, he plummets off the stage and knocks himself unconscious. With every camera focused on him, nobody really notices Katniss let out a small choke.

As Haymitch is whisked away on a stretcher, Effie Trinket decides to seize the moment and say, "What an exciting day!" She tries to adjust her pink wig, which has listed severely to the right. "But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our male tribute!"

She places a hand on her head as she uses the other to pull out a slip of paper and reads, "Peeta Mellark!"

A medium height, stocky built, blonde boy takes the stage with a look of fear on his face. A flicker of recognition passes in Katniss' eyes, but she doesn't react any more than that.

Then the mayor of District 12 takes the mike and reads the Treaty of Treason. I don't pay attention to the speech, but as I continue observing Katniss, little voices are telling me that I know this girl. I rack my brain for answers, but none are given to me. Who is this girl?

When the mayor finishes, Peeta and Katniss shakes hands as Effie exclaims, "Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

Then it clicks. Katniss Everdeen is the girl I saw crouching behind the rock on the day of my capture. And it also occurs to me that I will be meeting her once again and this time, the tables have turned because it's not me in danger of dying anymore; it's her.

**This is by far the longest chapter I've written for this story and also the most fun to write :D Hope you liked it! Review, favourite and alert please (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I had a horrible writer's block for all my stories… But I think I'm back now, because I suddenly had this rush of inspiration and started writing at 12:15am :P You guys have been amazing, so hats off to my readers and reviewers :D Hope the chapter makes up for your awesomeness (:**

**Disclaimer: I think I'm going to stop putting disclaimers; everybody knows Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games; not me.**

Tonight's the Opening Ceremonies, where the tributes from every District parade around the City Circle with their extravagant costumes and well-trained horses to pull their chariots. I've always liked observing the costumes; the vibrant colours and interesting designs were something I loved.

Since the tributes will arrive here after the Opening Ceremony, Blaise made us do an all-round spot check. I'm not exaggerating when he said that we had to make sure that each little crack and corner of the room was squeaky clean. At the end of the day when we were finally given permission to relax and watch the tributes, my back felt like it was going to break and my hands were so sore from rubbing and wiping they were numb.

Estella and Hermia quickly took a seat to my right just as the opening music started playing. The tributes from District 1, Glimmer and Marvel I think, wore charming smiles, which matched their pink, feathery costumes that gave shone whenever light hit a jewel. It was okay, but it was way too feathery for my liking.

The District 2 tributes were wearing gold armour combined with a gold helmet and waved at the crowd with arrogant smirks.

The rest of the chariots go by without standing out, apart from the chariot from District 11, with Little Rue and Big Thresh. That's what I labeled them whenever they came up. Rue was little, and Thresh was, well, _big_.

I think the exhaustion is getting to my brain because I swear I'm dreaming when I see the tributes from District 12 on fire.

I look at Hermia with wide eyes and know that I'm not dreaming, judging by her shocked expression. I turn back to the screen and watch Katniss and Peeta in pure awe.

The flames illuminate their faces, accentuating their features, making them look extremely attractive and… _powerful. _Both of them were positively glowing. But that's not the only thing that surprises me.

They're holding hands.

Well, not romantically, but holding their hands up to the crowd, kind of showing everybody that they're a team. Then they're smiling and waving at the crowd and Katniss even blows kisses to the crowd.

As they enter the City Circle, they lower their hands, but don't let go of each other. They whisper to each other and turn back to President Snow as he makes a speech. But the screen barely stays on him; it's hard to tear your eyes from Katniss and Peeta, as they are like burning embers in the night.

xxx

"Come on, girls, they'll be arriving in no less than 5 minutes! Get your heads together!" commands Blaise sternly.

Estella, Hermia and I nod our heads as we scurry around the whole floor, checking one last time that everything is in place and ready for the tributes, mentor and escort's arrival. We take our places just before they exit the elevator.

We keep our heads down so I'm not able to look at them, but I manage to hear their voices. They don't notice us as they walk by, probably heading to their quarters. Figures. They mustn't have noticed our flaming red hair and red blazers.

When we're sure everybody has made it to the Quarters, Estella, Hermia and I head to the dining room to prepare for their dinner. Blaise isn't meant to be seen by anybody else but us, so as soon as they arrived, he went downstairs to the basement and just stayed there, doing whatever he does.

We quickly make sure all the dishes are perfectly aligned, the carpet on the floor isn't curled up at one corner and the cutlery is lined up with the plate. If there were such thing as 'Perfecting the Dinner Table' test, I'd ace it without breaking a sweat.

When Katniss, Peeta, their stylists, escort and mentor are seated at the table, I immediately take the bottle of red wine and fill their glasses up. I am very, very careful that I do not make any contact whatsoever with any of them, not wanting to mess it up. It's also very risky, because Katniss might still recognize me as the girl she 'bumped' into at the woods almost 19 months ago.

The meal passes by without a problem. When it's time for the dessert to be served, Hermia brings me a cake and a lighter. I raise my eyebrow.

_One of the stylists ordered this. Something about Katniss and Peeta's 'fiery debut'. Just light the cake after putting it down._

I nod and quickly bring the cake to the table, set it down and light it up.

Apparently I spent too much time lighting it, because Katniss asks, "What makes it burn? Is it alcohol?"

Katniss looks at me. Oh dear God, help me. I want to run away and just kill myself. "That's the last thing I wa- oh! I know you!"

Just my luck.

When I suddenly realize how big of a trouble I was going to be in, my face contorts in terror as I shake my head quickly and scurry away.

I am in so. Much. Trouble.

xxx

"Lavinia, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be upstairs?" asks Blaise, unsmiling.

By the time I make it to the basement, my breaths are short and ragged. Not only because I didn't bother taking the Avox elevator and just ran down the 12 flights of stairs, but in fear of knowing that I might meet Doctor Antiphonus again. Running down 12 flights of stairs gives you lots of time to think about the reasons why it would be okay to just jump face first on the stairs and tumble to death.

_The, female, tribute, looked, at, me, and, she, recognized… me._

A look of confusion flickers on Blaise's face. "Lavinia, please tell me how she recognizes you. You're an Avox. How in the world would she know you?"

_Maybe… maybe… I don't know! _I don't really want to tell Blaise the truth. Besides, I'm going to end up dying, one way or the other.

Blaise seems to sense that I'm lying, so he says firmly, "Lavinia, I can tell if a person's telling a white lie while blindfolded and hanging upside down. And right now, you're telling a full out lie. Spill it, Lavinia; don't make me."

I don't want him to, so I just tell him the whole story. When I heard a hovercraft and started running, when I got caught in the net and screamed for help and even made eye contact with her, but she and her male friend didn't help me. About how they just stared past at me like… they were just looking at the sky. But they clearly weren't, because she recognized me.

Blaise sighs. "You're not going to do anything stupid, are you? Don't tell me you blame her for not saving you or something."

I shake my head; I forgave her a long time ago. _No hard feelings, but I don't know if she's going to bother me about it._

"Hopefully not," says Blaise. "And if she does, you report to me right away, you understand?"

I nod my head. _What do I do now?_

Blaise sighs again and says, "Since it's almost midnight, you might as well just head to bed. But you'll continue working up there and you will not attract any trouble or any attention to yourself. You really don't need any more scars, Lavinia. If you get another wiping from Antiphonus, you can say goodbye to ever opening your eyes again. Please don't do anything stupid."

xxx

When Hermia and Estella come back down and see me on my bed, staring at the ceiling, they immediately start signing to me as if I have to pairs of eyes.

_Slow down… One at a time._

Estella raises her eyebrows and signed: _What in the world happened in there? How does someone all the way from District 12 know you?_

I sigh and sit up on my bed. _She witnessed me getting captured while I was running away. We were near the fence of District 12 and then the hovercraft came. She and her friend were just watching me as the hovercraft grabbed me. _

Hermia and Estella's eyebrows are raised so high I'm pretty sure it's going to fly right off their foreheads. I sigh and shake my head. I collapse back on the bed and put the pillow over my head, not wanting to see what they have to sign.

I feel someone yank the pillow off my head and I groan. I sit up again and see that both Estella and Hermia are standing at my bedside, glaring at me as if I had just committed the biggest crime in the world. Which I haven't. I think.

_You're not going to do anything stupid, right? _signs Estella with a wild look on her face.

I roll my eyes. _No! Why does everyone think that I'm going to do something stupid? Are the words 'I am going to do something stupid' written all over my face? _I sigh. _And for the record, I don't blame her for anything. Even if she helped me back then, she would've gotten in huge trouble and would probably end up like me too. Besides, she's a tribute in the Hunger Games. It's not much better than where I am now._

Hermia and Estella sighed. I rolled my eyes again. _What did you think I was going to do? Trash her room with paper balls? Not wash her dirty laundry? Gosh, you guys…_

They smile at me. _Good. Not washing her dirty laundry isn't that bad… I thought you were going to put a huge spider in her toilet or something…_

I go to sleep that night, clutching my stomach from having the longest laugh I've had in the longest time.

xxx

**SOOOOO Lavinia is still alive, and so is this story (lol). We're so close to 60 reviews… Do you think you can get me to more than 60? I think we can ;) Reviews would be MUCH appreciated (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. Just a really, really, really bad writer's block and laziness, and I've been extremely busy lately, I haven't really had time to sit down and think of the story. As for The Spark and CBBND, I have no idea what to do with them. **

**Just to make things clear, I won't be writing the Games in detail. Also, just in case it wasn't clear before, Blaise **_**is not an Avox. **_

_**Previous Chapter- Katniss recognized at the dinner after the Opening Ceremony.**_

_**IMPORTANT: Future chapters will be in narrator POVs.**_

_xxx_

_Peeta Mellark: 9_

_Katniss Everdeen: 11_

The only expression on her face when she saw the scores was shock. Pure shock. She didn't remember anybody in the history of the games to have scored higher than a 10! And it made it even more shocking to know that it was a tribute from 12 that scored higher than a tribute from 1 or 2, let alone get highest scores in decades.

_I wonder what she did to make the judges give her that score,_ signed Hermia.

Lavinia shrugged. _Well, she must've done something extraordinary; something they've never seen before. _She yawned, then signed,_ I'm tired, so I'll be going to bed now._

Xxx

_The man with the flaming red hair looked at Lavinia with disgust on his face._

"_It was a good thing I left you with your mother," said the man spitefully. "Look at how you turned out to be! You are a disgrace, Lavinia! I _never_ want to see you again." He shook his head with distaste as he said, "To think that I was your father…"_

_And he disappeared._

_A woman with black hair and fair skin replaced him. She was on the ground with her face towards the ground. Her clothes were worn, and the roots of her hair almost silver. When she looked up, her face wore a mask of sorrow and disappointment._

"_You were so selfish, Lav. First your father walks out from my life and replaces me with another woman, then you leave with Caius to God knows where. Am I that horrible to be with? Am I that easy to replace, a disposable? Am I so easy to hate?"_

_She got up and trembled with rage. She pointed an accusing finger at her and screamed._

"_YOU WERE ALL I HAD, AND YOU JUST LEFT," screeched the woman as a stream of tears streamed down her cheeks. "HOW COULD A DAUGHTER JUST ABANDON HER MOTHER FOR NO APPARENT REASON?"_

_She stepped forward and the rage in her eyes was evident. "How could you have possibly been my daughter?_

Lavinia woke up with sheen of sweat on her forehead and tear stained cheeks. It had been so long since the nightmares haunted her, and it didn't help that it involved her parents. The dream… no, the _nightmare_, felt so vivid; so real. It felt as if it really happened. She could see her parents actually saying those words to her face with such hatred and anger. She could hear their voices echoing in her mind, taunting her, each word hurled at her like a blunt dagger in her chest.

But she knew it was all true. She was a terribly daughter; she didn't need a nightmare to tell her that. Her mother would probably never forgive her for leaving, and her father would have another child with that woman, and he or she will be the child he had always wanted.

The guilt, the sadness, the anger and the frustration; it was all too much for her to bear, and she broke down in tears.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

Xxx

_Lavinia, are you alright? Your eyes are red and puffy,_ signed Estella with a look of concern. Hermia nodded in agreement, also raising her eyebrows.

Lavinia put on a fake smile and nodded her head. _Probably rubbed them too much or something._

Estella and Hermia didn't look convinced, but they didn't push further. When they reached the living room, they saw that Blaise wasn't waiting there like he normally did, but they didn't question it.

_He probably had some errands to run,_ signed Lavinia.

Estella and Hermia shrugged and joined the others.

After drinking their broth, they started heading up to the training centre. But before they reached the stairs, Hector stopped them Lavinia and signed frantically: _Antiphonus wants to see you. Head back to the Avox quarters _now_._

Lavinia widened her eyes, but nodded her head quickly and took the next shuttle to the Avox quarter.

There were many scenarios and thoughts going through Lavinia's head, and she could only hope that whatever Antiphonus wanted, it didn't result her in getting whipped. But then again, it was too much to hope for.

Xxx

"So we meet again, Lavinia Gracchus. It is _so_ lovely to see you again."

_Can't say the same about you,_ Lavinia wanted to say, but she kept her mouth shut. Well, she kept her hands at her sides to stop herself from signing that.

"Come, come. I'd like for you to meet… an _associate_," said Antiphonus with a cruel smile as he emphasized on the word 'associate'.

Lavinia racked her brain to try to think of who it could possibly be, but none of her guesses were sensible or possible. Estella and Hermia were back at the Avox quarters, so were Hector, Naya, Val and Thurio…

So she was surprised when she walked in a room and saw Blaise sitting on a wooden chair, with his mouth duct taped, limbs tied to the chair.

When he saw her walking in the room, he stared at her. Their eyes made contact, and it didn't take much staring to know that he had no idea why he was there, or why Lavinia was at that place at the same time he was. Or why Blaise was tied to a chair and how he had anything to do with her.

"Well, well, well. Both of you must be oh so _clueless_ about why you're here. I would tell you the whole story, but it would take all day!" said Antiphonus with fake enthusiasm.

"Long story short;" Antiphonus turned to Lavinia and she tried her very best to not flinch at the wicked grin he was giving her. "Your friend here, didn't tell me, or Archaia, that the female tribute from 12, Katniss something-deen, recognized you from the day of your escape. I'd say that it's quite a big secret he kept from us!"

"And you must be wondering: how could this madman possibly know about this? Nobody was supposed to find out!" Antiphonus said with mock sadness, then burst into maniacal laughter. When he had calmed down and stopped laughing, he closed in on Lavinia until his nose was within an inch of hers. She wanted so much to just swing a punch in the guts, but she stood her ground, knowing that if she did what she wanted to, she'd be dead meat. Literally.

_But what if I do want to die?_

She didn't get to answer her question before Antiphonus said with a low hiss, "You should know that the Capitol has video cameras and recorders almost in every corner of every building in the Capitol. Were you really that naïve, Gracchus? Honestly? I thought you were smarter than that. I guess you proved me wrong."

He then said in a low voice. "Secrets always find a way out of the ground no matter how deep you bury them. _Always_."

Lavinia hadn't even processed what he just said before he broke into hysterics. She looked to Blaise, and he looked as confused as she did. When he was done laughing, he took a deep breath.

"Now for the fun part. Shall we start with the gentleman, or the lady?"

That was when Lavinia started shaking. Her whole body trembled with fear, the panic coursing through her veins. She was no stranger to pain, but it didn't mean she was completely fearless and immune to it.

"As the saying goes, _ladies first_."

He drew his whip out from who knows where and took his first whip on Lavinia's legs. Screams of agony filled the room as she fell to her knees. She inhaled sharply when she felt the sting of his whip through her pants.

"I will beat you until you wish you were never born," growled Antiphonus, his voice heavy with venom.

And after the second whip, Lavinia already knew he was a man of his word.

Xxx

**Well this is it for now! I'm hoping that I'll be able to get another chapter up soon. But if I don't, I will be revamping my chapters because looking back at my writing.. I'm not too satisfied. I have already revamped and edited Chapter 1 and 2 and am currently working on Chapter 3. So know that if I don't update soon, I am working on revamping previous chapters.**

**For now, please review, favourite and alert! **


End file.
